Jinxed
by Pandaluver11
Summary: Kid Flash tries to get Jinx to open up to him, but that won't be as easy as he originally thought. Where as most girls go weak in the knees around him, Jinx seems to be the polar opposite! As he's getting to know her more he notices that she seems to be hiding something from him... But what could it be? (Flinx, a.k.a. Jinx x Kid Flash. Mostly takes place after Titans Together.)
1. Spellbound

**Chapter 1:**

_**Spellbound**_

* * *

"C'mon, don't you want him to like you?"

"There's _nothing_ to worry about! It's not like she's going to turn _you_ into a witch. You'll be fine, Lucky."

"Yeah, just do it! You're going to knock his socks off when he sees you after you have one of her potions!"

Lucy Nicole Diaz never said she wanted to "knock his socks off" with her looks, or to even catch his attention. Just seeing him and his brilliant smile was enough to make her day better.

Her friends, however, insisted that she should do this. Lucy wasn't stupid, though, she'd heard the rumors about this witch. She heard that the witch cursed people who asked her for a potion to make them stronger, smarter, or anything really. But her potions definitely worked, curse or not, and people would go to try their luck.

Lucy's nickname was 'Lucky', but she never felt that lucky... Especially now that she stood in front of the home of a witch. She got her nickname because she had a nice home, family, and overall a nice life in general. Who could want more? Lucy felt, for the most part, contented. But even a simple girl like her had someone special that frequently came into her thoughts.

It was a normal crush but, like almost every normal crush, she had never spoken to him. She didn't think she needed to since his friends that were in the same class as her would talk about him all the time. As a plus she had a window seat that let her see him quite often.

She still wanted to talk to him, but one look at herself in the mirror would tell her that it was pointless in trying. Every visit to the mirror got her a lecture from her mind. "You're not half as pretty as the other girls that like him. Don't think for one minute that you even have a chance with him!" That's what she would tell herself inside.

The boy was the most handsome and athletic guy in her school, and a number of girls also frequently had their eyes on him. Most tried to get more into sports so they could have something in common with him. Lucy was pretty athletic herself, but she didn't strive to be better than she already was. She preferred art. It was quiet, and helped her calm down and think when tests were hard, or her friends hadn't been as nice to her as she wanted. They'd jokingly insult her, then say they were kidding, but it still hurt.

She met them because one day they came up to her saying they liked him to and that they should all be great friends that can talk about him together. They never talked about him that much, though... And on that fateful day she found out why.

It was February 13th.

The plan was that Lucy would go in, ask the witch inside to turn her into a beautiful girl, and come out as such. Then the next day at school (Valentine's day) she would go up to her crush, hand him the chocolates she made him, and then they'd fall in love or something. That's what her friends told her would most likely happen... _If_ she got the potion.

Said friends were waiting about a block away from the creepy looking townhouse. Making Lucy go in alone. They encouraged her to, saying she would be fine, and so she went. She trusted them more than anyone but her parents, and they didn't even know she was doing this.

But she really should've known better. That's what she would think for the rest of her life...

Lucy stood in front of the shop. It looked old, abandoned, and most of all creepy. She fiddled with her strawberry blond hair and wondered if she should really do this. _'No, I'll be fine. They said so! ...So...'_ she thought before taking a deep breath and slowly walking inside the old shop.

It was dark inside. The room was filled with cobwebs and dust. Not wasting a moment she found an entrance to the back room where she had seen a strange light coming from. It had quite a few bookshelves, and there was a huge pot in the center of the room. Next to it stood a rather old... lady? Lucy wasn't really sure. After some quick thinking she decided it must be a woman, and hoped she wasn't assuming incorrectly.

The elderly woman by the pot wore an old, tan cloak. Her hair was a mess of thin grey hair, and her eyes were a crazed green color. Her nose was rather long and had a few warts on it. As Lucy noted the features of the elderly woman, said woman glanced up and saw her.

"And who might you be, my dear?" the woman asked, sounding kind and gentle. Lucy felt less tense all of a sudden and put on a small smile. "Um... I'm uh... Lucy..." she stuttered. "Lucy?" the lady echoed and she nodded. "I see... And why are you here? This is no place for such a cute girl as yourself."

"Oh! I wanted to ask you... for a potion... if I may?" Lucy explained, hoping she wouldn't anger the woman. "Ooh! Why of course, my dear! Come here and tell me what you would like!" the lady said joyfully. Lucy smiled and felt a little braver as she came forward and stopped by the kind lady.

"What kind of potion would you like, dear?" she asked sweetly. "Um... A potion to make me look beautiful..." Lucy answered shyly. "A beauty potion? But why? You are already so nice looking!" the lady said as one of her old, frail hands began to pet her hair.

"Well... It's just that there's this guy I like at school and... I don't think he'd like me the way I look now..." she explained as best she could. "Aww... I see, dear. I understand. A beauty potion you shall have!" And with that said the old woman began to mix things together in her huge pot.

The liquid turned many colors, making Lucy feel a little hesitant now. It was pure white after the first item, but then another item was thrown in and it changed to an ugly grey color. Next it turned bright red, and after that the lady stirred and sprinkled something sparkly into the pot and the changing liquid halted to a light pink color.

The old lady picked up a spoon and glass, and poured some of her potion into it. "There, that should do it," she said and handed Lucy the potion, "Drink up, my dear!" Lucy nodded and took it a bit hesitantly, then just starred. It was pink, but for some reason the smell was giving her an uneasy feeling.

Nonetheless she drank every last drop in the glass. After a moment, rather suddenly, the old woman in front of her began to laugh. "W-what? What's so funny?" Lucy asked, her voice sounding more worried than she wanted it to. "Oho! This is just too good! I've really out-done myself this time! Ehehehehee!" she howled as she reached for a mirror and handed it to Lucy.

But what the young girl saw was not herself, but a grey-skinned girl with pink eyes and hair. She let out a loud scream, which shockingly sent out a pink spark from somewhere and made the mirror explode. Both ladies ducked just in time to avoid most of the flying mirror pieces. The old woman wasn't laughing anymore.

"What did you just do?" she asked rather calmly, but her face showed otherwise. "What did _I_ JUST DO?! What did _YOU_ DO?!" Lucy yelled in reply, standing up as she glared angrily down at the old woman. The witch, as Lucy now would call her, began to tremble. Just as Lucy was wondering why the lady was so frightened she happened to see a full-sized mirror behind the trembling witch. Pink eyes, her eyes, glowed brightly and angrily as they seemed to glare back at her from the mirror.

Lucy scared herself again and let out another loud scream. Then suddenly everything around her was exploding. Without another thought she turned and ran out as fast as she could, abandoning the awful witch that had turned her into this monster.

Upon coming out of the exploding building Lucy ran into her three friends. They had come to see how things were going after they heard screaming. They were almost as stunned as she was at that moment.

"Lucy...?" one girl asked. Lucy could only wait in worry. She began to fear that they wouldn't be her friends anymore because of how she looked. Her voice wasn't allowing her to say a thing, and besides that she didn't know _what_ to say. Then the unthinkable happened: They laughed. They were laughing at her. "You look ridiculous!" one commented. "Haha! He'll never like you now!" another said through her laughs.

'It was all a trick...' Lucy realized as she starred at the girls in shock. "You..." she began angrily through grit teeth, "You lied to me!"

"Of course we did! We couldn't let a once cute girl like you," she giggled, "have even the slightest chance of getting him to... oh my gosh your eyes are GLOWING!" the third girl shrieked. The other girls joined in before a pink spark made a near by fire hydrant explode and soak them.

Lucy took a few steps closer and looked down at the girls that had fallen to their knees. "You _will_ pay for this..." she said darkly, then ran away and left them.

The next hour felt like a blur. People were starring at her as she ran by. Some were laughing, but that soon changed to screaming. Things would explode, and she would run. Leaving people fearing for their lives. Finally she came to the city park as rain poured down harshly on the unfortunate girl.

"Why... Why did things get so messed up?" she asked herself as she fell to her knees in despair. "_Why_..." she began to sob, saying that one word over and over until her sobbing wouldn't let her say it anymore.

"Poor thing..." said an unknown voice.

She knew 'thing' meant her, and it hurt. Lucy angrily looked up and saw an old, tall man standing in front of her. He continued to stare for a moment before he bent down closer to her. She glared in return, but he didn't seem frightened at all.

"Would you like to come with me? I run a school and dorm that helps unfortunate people like you that the rest of society shuts out. It could give your life meaning once again."

The offer definitely sounded nice, but she wasn't just going to go with some stranger. He could be lying afterall. Who could she trust?

As if he knew what she was thinking he said, "I know it's hard to trust anyone right now, but believe me when I tell you that your life will get better if you come with me. You'll make friends, friends you can _trust_, and you'll have a home to come back to."

That would've sounded normal to her an hour and a half ago, but now it sounded impossible and non-existent. So she stayed silent. For some reason she didn't feel she could say yes or no. "So? Will you come with me?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Lucy said nothing for a moment as she thought over her options. Which were: **A)** Go with the stranger or **B) **Wander around aimlessly with these new powers out of control. Needless to say, going with the stranger sounded like the better option.

'...Well, _if_ something goes wrong I can always zap him, I guess.' she thought rather casually before answering him. "Yes, I will."

And from that day on she was called Jinx. Not Lucy, and most definitely not Lucky.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 1!** **This is kinda my own little take on how I think Jinxy got her powers, and it will be used as sort of a plot point in this fanfic.**

**_Jinxed_ is going to focus on Jinx and Kid Flash's relationship(because it is so adorable and fun to write about) growing over the time they spend together after the big battle with the Brain and his talking ape friend. (I haven't seen that episode in ages so forgive me for not remembering the villain's name...) So if you're not a fan of this ship I suggest you buckle up(andpreparetobeconverted) or go find another way to waste your time. :P**

**Anyways, I just wanted to post her backstory first because it'll be nice if you, reader, know ahead of time. That way you kinda know what Jinx went through before the events next to come happen. And, as a plus, you get the enjoyment of watching poor Kid Flash try and figure it out because she's not going to open up easily to our favorite speedster. ;)**

**Every chapter after this will most likely always include both of them.(Hopefully I'll get to sneak in some other characters that are near-and-dear to our hearts when the time calls them!) Hopefully the rest of this fanfic won't be as boring as this chapter probably was. XD**

**Next chapter will have some Flinx goodness so look forward to it! :D**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


	2. Guessing Games

**Chapter 2:**

_**Guessing Games**_

* * *

"Thanks again for your help, Jinx!" Kid Flash said happily to his pinkette crush. The odd pair had just come back to Jump City after a long day of battling the Brotherhood of Evil, and they were now at the apartment that the titans got for Jinx in the city. She had refused to live with them since it would be too weird(not to mention awkward) for her, and they both had a feeling that the titans would've felt weird living with her too.

"Mhm..." was her lacking reply as she walked into her new home. She glanced around with her usual poker face and examined the place. It wasn't too bad, and she actually liked it more than she thought she would. After once glance out the window, however, she wasn't too sure if she liked the view. She hadn't noticed at first, but now she could see that her window gave a clear view of the Titan Tower. The tower she had thought of the enemy's base for so long. Needless to say, it gave her sort of an uneasy feeling.

Kid Flash frowned. "Do you not like it?" he asked worriedly. "Huh? No! It's fine!" she hurriedly said after turning back to him, "I was just lost in thought..." she trailed off as the kitchen had caught her eye.

She walked over to the fridge, opened it, and gave a disappointed sigh afterwards. "Great, and I can't steal anymore either..." she mumbled, hoping Kid Flash hadn't heard. He did, though, and grinned.

"Don't worry! Robin is sending you some money as soon as he can so you can get some food and whatever else you need." he explained and followed her to the center of the small living room.

Jinxed nodded lazily in reply to him and flopped onto her couch. Kid Flash sat down in the armchair next to her and starred at her. She looked like something was on her mind... Was she having second thoughts about switching sides?

_'Nah, couldn't be that...'_ he thought and threw the very idea of it out. Kid Flash focused long enough on her until he could tell something was bothering her. Now all he needed to do was figure out was...

And if that didn't work he would have to move on to plan B: Making her happy. Not an easy task at all.

"Is something wrong?" he asked bluntly, but with a gentle tone, hoping he wouldn't upset her more by asking. She turned her attention from the floor to him and replied, "No, Kid. I'm fine."

He doubted that was true. "But you look a little..." he began, but stopped when something she said had caught his attention.

"Hey, why are you calling me 'Kid'?" he questioned, looking almost offended. Robin would call him that sometimes, but only when he was treating him as such. And it annoyed him for some reason.

Jinx looked slightly annoyed as well as she said, "Because you're 'Kid Flash', remember? What else am I supposed to call you if not 'Kid' for short?"

"You could call me Wally," he answered like it had been obvious. As he said it, though, he realized he'd never shared his real name with her before now. He also noticed that when he said the name Jinx looked very surprised... Too surprised in his opinion.

"What? Why 'Wally' of all names?" she asked, her expression showing him she didn't like where this was going.

"Because that's my real name." he replied simply.

"...What?" she asked after a moment. She sounded as if she was_ trying_ to sound calm now.

"As in my parents signed a piece of paper when I was born that said it was to be my name the rest of my life?" he said in reply to her clueless 'what'. Jinx looked to be in thought for a few seconds before he saw her relax.

And then the unthinkable happened. She started _giggling_.

Giggling that made her look incredibly adorable in his opinion. Wally couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Uh... _What_ is so funny?" he asked, but Jinx waved her hand as if to say "nothing." She would've said it too if she could control herself.

When she finally relaxed again he decided to repeat his question. "What exactly was so funny, Jinx? What did I do to make you laugh like that?"

Jinx thought for a moment before replying. "Hmm... I guess it's a funny name?" was her excuse.

"You guess?" he repeated, not buying it. His name wasn't _that_ funny. It wasn't funny at all in his opinion.

"Look, it's just something ironic to me, and I didn't expect it to be your name, okay?" she admitted. "Okay," he replied before quickly adding, "How is it ironic and what _did_ you expect my real name to be?"

Jinx sighed angrily. "It's ironic because I used to sort of know a guy named Wally, and-"

"Was he handsome?"

"What?"

Wally had a playful smirk now. "You totally heard me."

"Okay, yes, he was handsome. Now as I was-"

"Were you two dating?"

"NO!" she yelled, glaring furiously at him. There seemed to be another feeling other than anger shown in her eyes, but he didn't want to wait another second to apologize. "Okay, sorry, sorry!" he said and defensively put his arms in front of him in case she decided that now was the time to blast him out of her armchair.

She didn't attack him, though, so he relaxed again and waited for a calming moment to pass before interupting it by mumbling, "I'm the only one you'd date anyway..."

Jinx rolled her eyes at this, showing she heard that, but made no comment, which earned her a smirk from him.

"Anyways," she said in a tone that sounded like she was holding back an attack, "Wally just wasn't a name that I thought you'd have."

"Why not? I think it fits me rather well..." he pouted, "Is it because of the Wally you used to know that made you not able to picture me with the name?" he asked curiously.

Jinx thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. You two are sort of similar now that I think about it..." she answered while looking spaced out again.

It was quiet after that, but not for long. It was never quiet for long when you were with Kid Flash. "Sooo," he began, catching her attention once more before continuing, "What names did you picture me with before?"

"I don't know... Um... I think Kevin and Fred were two of my guesses," she replied with a shrug. Wally frowned. He was hoping it would at least be something close to his. Then she added, "Any name that began with a K or F I guess... I really don't remember."

"Hmm, I see," he replied and thought for a few seconds. "Can you think of any names that suit me right now?" he asked, and was surprised to see Jinx smirk at his question.

"Mhmm," was her eager reply before she took a deep breath, preparing to say quite a few apparently.

"Speedy," she began, and he snorted, "Jerk, idiot," he was frowning now, "Show-off, bambi, and-" before she could say anymore she was cut off. Wally just had to interrupt now.

"Hold on a second! Those aren't names! Except maybe Bambi... And why _Bambi_?" he said, looking both annoyed and confused.

"Because your eyes are big!" she replied as if it were obvious, not bothering to comment on what he said before that as she took the moment to laugh at the expression he was wearing.

Before he could say anything more she continued. "And last of all," she paused, "Always in a hurry." Wally rolled his eyes in sarcastic amusement.

"That doesn't even work as a name." he pointed out obviously as he crossed his arms. Jinx then grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the bag she had beside her and wrote something quickly. Then she handed it to him and waited for his reaction.

He took it and read the words. It said: "Always Ina Hurry. First, middle, and last name. And if you listen closely you can hear the sound of your mind exploding." You can't even blame him for laughing at her odd sense of humor.

"See? It works!" she said triumphantly, "Besides, parents would name their kid 'toaster' these days so it's not _that_ strange," she said and leaned back on her couch.

After he finished laughing he said, "Sure it does, but having your first name be 'Always' is a lot to live up to, don't you think?"

Jinx shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."

Wally grinned, "And having your last name be 'Hurry' is also a lot to live up to!"

"Not for you, _speedy_," she replied, then smirked as she said, "And Ina?"

Wally chuckled and shook his head. "Having your middle name be 'Ina' would just be weird and probably embarrassing."

"True that," she agreed, smiling at him as he laughed.

"Hey, do you wanna know what I think _your_ real name is?" he asked, although he didn't seem to be asking for her permission. Jinx but she allowed it anyway.

"Sure, but I'm not telling you my actual name, got it?"

"Well that's a little unfair, but fine."

"I never said I'd be fair," she pointed out and waited for him to begin.

"Jinx?"

"What?"

"Jinx."

"What is it?"

"Huh? No, no, no! I'm asking if you're real name is Jinx!"

Jinx facepalmed. "Ugh, no. I think I would die if my name was actually that."

"Aww, but I like it..."

"Just drop it." she said with her arms crossed.

"Okay, hmm... Jenny? Or maybe Janice?" he asked eagerly.

"What, is this a guessing game now?" she asked with slight annoyance.

"Might as well be." he said with a grin. Jinx rolled her eyes before closing them. "Well?" he persisted, but was quickly shot down with an irritated "no."

"Julia?"

"No."

"How about Rebecca?"

"Nope."

"Jackie?"

"Back to J so soon? And no."

"Well _is_ it a J name?" he asked curiously. Jinx sighed, "No." Wally grinned. "Okay, thanks for the hint. How about an 'A' name?" he continued to question, but Jinx looked as if she wasn't feeling so generous anymore.

Nevertheless she answered "no" again. "Is it a 'B' name?" She shook her head. "That's three hints. No more." she said with an evil smile. Wally frowned, "Aww why? Don't you want me to know or at least guess?"

Jinx squeezed the pillow she had been holding for the past minute and looked uncomfortable as she starred at the ground again. "I'd rather have no one know... I'm not the idiot I was when I went by my real name, and I don't plan on ever going back." she explained with a bitter frown.

"Jinx..." he began, she didn't look at him. He sighed, "Can I keep guessing anyway?" She responded to this by nodding. Kid Flash smiled playfully before continuing his guessing game.

"Adorable?"

"Excuse me? That's not a name!"

"Hey, _you're_ the one that said parents would name their kids stuff like 'toaster' these days! I bet you just don't like your name, and that's you don't want anyone knowing!"

"Ugh..."

"Pretty? Smart? Talented?"

"Wally, stop joking around. My parents, believe it or not, _did_ give me a normal name." she stated and then curled up on the couch like she was really bored of the game already. Kid Flash always thought he was a fun person, but every time he was with Jinx she looked like she was bored to _death_. He really didn't understand it.

Or rather, he didn't understand _her_.

"Okay, then how about Carol?"

She sighed loudly. "No..."

"Anna? Oh wait, not an 'A' name... Umm... Emma?"

Jinx shook her head. Clearly tired of answering him. Wally decided he needed to stop and think before continuing, but thinking didn't last long. Thirty seconds at most, actually.

"Okay, how about Nina?"

"Wrong."

"Ellen?"

"Wrong again."

"Nicole?"

Jinx's eyes snapped open and looked at him. She looked surprised at first, almost as much as Wally did because of her reaction, but she replied, yet again, "No." Then shut her eyes once more.

His jaw dropped open when she repeated the same answer he was quickly getting tired of hearing. "Seriously?! You even reacted differently that time! Is it your name, but you just really don't want me to know?" he asked with a hurt expression.

Jinx's frown deepened before she sat up and looked at him again. "It really isn't. Not my first name anyway..." she explained, hoping he would just figure it out.

"Oh..." he said, realizing what she meant, "So it's your middle name?" She nodded, and he grinned. "Well you're lucky to have a such a cool middle name! Mine is 'Rudolph'!" he said, but didn't look or sound to be embarrassed about his middle name at all. He rather liked it, actually, but there were times when he wished it was something cooler.

Jinx couldn't help but giggle again. "Rudolph?" she echoed. Wally nodded, then suddenly turned his grin into a pout. "Is it really that funny?" he asked as he watched her continue to giggle. He was glad to make her happy and laugh, but he hoped she would've said his middle name was cool, at least.

Now all he had left to tell her was his last name, but the only titan to know that thus far was Robin... _'Maybe some other time...'_ he thought to himself.

"Nah, I think it's cute." she replied with a sincere smile. Wally was so surprised by her words(and amazing smile) that he wondered if he was imagining things now. _'That's an even better response than the one I wanted!'_ he thought as his smile returned.

"Thanks! Yours is cute too!" he replied happily. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Thanks..." she giggled before continuing, "Rudolph."

"Aww, you're not gonna call me Wally?" he smirked teasingly. "Well, Christmas _is_ coming soon so I think it's more fitting for the season is all..." she replied while giving the calender in her bag a glance.

"I guess you've got a point there, but can you call me Wally at least once on Christmas?" he asked before adding, "Pretty please? It's all I want for Christmas!"

Jinx laughed again before replying. "No need to pretty up your 'please' for me. I will."

That day Wally never did guess correctly what her first name was, but he would know eventually. _That_ he would make sure of.

...

"Is it Lora?"

"_No._"

* * *

**Heheh, I loved writing this one! I hope you liked reading it!**

**I would say that this chapter didn't have any major plot events, but I guess Jinx learning Kid Flash's name counts as a major event. ;) Next time they'll be out and about and on a date!**

**...Okay maybe not a _date_, but it might as well have been. XD**

**Anyways, I seriously hope this chapter was much more interesting than the previous. I think it was, but the final say is yours, reader. :) Thanks again for reading!**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


	3. Pies and Signs

**Chapter 3:**

**_Pies and Signs_**

* * *

There were two days were left until Christmas came. The streets and shops were all flooded with people, and a certain pinkette(who was, for once luckily, wearing a black hoodie that covered her hair) could barely breath in the middle of it. Why was she there in the first place? The answer is simple.

Jinx just wanted to get a burger for lunch. It sounded like a simple task, but _of course_ as soon as she stepped out of her apartment everyone else decided to join her. She had practically been tossed around in every direction until she had finally gotten to an alley. You would think things would get better from there, but no. Things never got better in her opinion. She could go on and on about negative things happening to her in her mind, but she chose not to.

Upon entering the alley she hadn't realized how long it was. It took her forever to get out, and when she had finally found an exit she was quickly swept away by a crowd of shoppers. _Again._

Currently she was starving, tired, and five blocks away from the burger joint. After being pushed around for hours by crazy shoppers she _just wanted that burger_. All that was on her mind was a burger. She wasn't even sure _why_ she wanted it so badly.

"Where's that speedster when you need him?" she grumbled, trudging onward still. It was almost dinner time now and she hadn't had a bite to eat since early that morning. And that was only a muffin.

She couldn't even remember buying it. It wasn't there the night before according to her memory, but there it was that morning. And it tasted _amazing_.

As for the mystery of how it got there, though, she already had a guess of who it was.

No, not Santa. _Better._

While eating the wonderful muffin that morning she vaguely remembered that late last night Wally had snuck into her apartment somehow.

_'He must've found out where the hidden spare key was'_ was what she thought last night when she noticed him come in. She had been half asleep on her couch and saw him zoom in and then out before she could yell and chase him. Soon after that she had fallen asleep.

_'That was probably when... But why would he have a muffin on hand?'_ she thought, but shrugged it off after some pointless mulling over. "Best not to dwell on it. He's just weird like that..." she said to herself, only slightly grumbling this time.

"Who's weird?"

Jinx nearly hexed(guess who) Wally into oblivion when she turned around, but had stopped herself just in time. "Oh it's just you..." she sighed, relieved somehow, but that feeling soon vanished as she glared furiously at him.

"Who's weird, Jinx?" he repeated calmly like he hadn't just startled her and seen her almost blast him into oblivion.

"You, _muffin man_." she answered dryly, continuing to walk ahead.

Wally laughed nervously, "You were awake, huh?" Jinx nodded.

"Honestly I'm surprised I noticed at all. I didn't even hear the door open."

"Well that's because I vibrated through it." he explained.

"What? You didn't find the spare key?"

"There's a spare key?"

"...No."

"Oh. Well if there _was_ one, which there apparently isn't, I wouldn't have stopped to find it anyway."

"Waste of time?"

"Well when you can just vibrate through the door why use a key?"

"I see your point."

Looking past her angry expression(which was caused by the current status of her stomach) for the moment, he asked, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff? You don't have a date do you?"

"No. Do I _look_ like I'm going on a date?"

Wally paused and looked her over for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Hm, well, no... But you _do_ look nice."

"Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"Sooo," he said after some silence, "Where are you going?"

"Burger." she answered grumpily.

"_Huh?_ Where's that?"

"Five blocks."

"Oh... what is 'burger' supposed to be?"

"Bread and meat usually."

"...Jinx, I asked _where_ you were going."

"I know. I'm going to _where_ a burger is... or more preferably five."

"So what your saying is that you're headed to the burger joint five blocks from here?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well then say no more!"

"I didn't plan to- HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled, but before she could even blink twice they were at her destination.

"Oh. Uh... thanks." she said as he put her down.

"You're welcome." he replied happily. "But do you really want to eat here?" he asked as he followed her to the door.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clueless as to why he was asking.

"I mean, if you're hungry enough for five burgers you might as well go to the buffet place in town instead. You can eat more than burgers there." he pointed out simply.

"That's all the way across town from here!" Besides, all she could think about were burgers. Nothing else would taste as good if she didn't have what she had in mind first.

"No, it's five seconds from here."

"...Oh, I get it now."

"Get what?"

"You just want to carry me again." she said jokingly, but didn't look amused at all. Why?

He was _smirking_ now. "I want to _help_ you, Jinx. I won't deny, though, that carrying you is a part of my reason." he said without missing a beat.

Jinx sighed, trying to ignore that last part. "Look, I don't have money on hand to pay for that much food right now so I'll just-"

"Not a problem. I can just pay for it." he interrupted again. Oddly enough Jinx didn't mind him interrupting her these days. _'Maybe because every time he interrupts me he's saying or doing something good...'_ is what she would usually think when she questioned why she hadn't hexed him yet for interrupting her.

Jinx stopped in front of the door. "Seriously?" she asked after turning back to him. Wally nodded with his usual, but special, grin. It was times like these that she was most grateful for his kindness.

"Oh alright. As long as I can eat-" _WOOSH!_ "-soon..." she finished but found herself in his arms and in front of the buffet place he had been talking about.

"Thanks, again." she said with a smile. _'Finally I get to eat!' _she thought, feeling her stomach rejoice with her.

"You're welcome, dear." he said and put her down again. Luckily for him Jinx was too focused on getting in and getting food that she hadn't heard that last part.

**-LATER-**

Jinx was currently on her forth burger, and Wally had already eaten plenty of things. A slice of pizza, a small bowl full of mac & cheese, and he was just finishing his chocolate shake.

He had considered having a salad many times, mumbling something about how his mom wouldn't be happy if he didn't eat something healthy, and while pondering the salad for probably the fourth time that evening, he mentioned how his mom made him eat it each day so it wasn't a big deal if he didn't eat it for one night.

As you could probably guess by now, he was mostly talking to himself. Since Jinx was seemingly ignoring him. She wasn't, though.

_'I guess even super-powered speedsters have to eat healthy... Or maybe that's just the way his mom thinks.'_ she thought while watching him talk about his mom.

"Does your mom know?" she asked out of the blue.

"Huh? About what?" he asked, surprised she was listening to his rambling, "This?"

"What does 'this' refer to?" she air-quoted mid sentence.

"Us eating together of course."

"Then _no_. I mean does she know you have super powers?"

"Hmm..." he stopped to think for a moment before giving his answer, "Well, sometimes I wonder if they've figured it out." Jinx raised her eyebrows and waited for a better answer.

Wally shrugged before adding. "I don't know, okay? I doubt they do, but if they did figure it out don't I think it would change anything." he explained, and quickly noticed Jinx's expression change to one of sadness.

"Why do you think nothing would change if they knew?" she asked seriously. "Don't you think they'd freak out or something?"

"Uhh... Well, I'm sure they'd be shocked at first, but then they'd probably go back to being the same old parents they were before." he answered and shrugged again.

"And is that a good thing?"

Wally chuckled. "_No._"

Before Jinx could continue to question him he had finished his chocolate shake. "Mmm, that was great!" he said with a sigh of satisfaction. Jinx decided that conversation was over, and she shouldn't be asking such weird questions in the first place, so she continued to eat.

"Hmm, what'll be next?" he asked himself as he scanned around behind Jinx to where all the food was. "Any suggestions from the lovely lady?" he asked as he turned his attention back to Jinx.

"You mean the 'lady' stuffing her face with burgers?" she said sarcastically after swallowing a bite.

Wally laughed, "You forgot 'lovely'."

"Whatever." she said before taking another bite.

"Are they good?" he asked curiously. Jinx smiled and nodded, then motioned her right hand to her mouth and then to him.

Wally blinked. "What was that thing you just did?" he asked, looking really surprise.

"Hm?" Jinx swallowed her food. "Oh, this?" she asked before doing it again. Wally confirmed it by nodding.

"Oh, that means 'thank you'."

"It does? Since when?" he asked, and Jinx noted that he sounded slightly disappointed.

"Since sign language was invented."

"Oh... Wait, you know sign language? Since when did you learn that?"

"Since before you started _stalking_ me almost two months ago."

"I was _not_ stalking you, Jinx. I was baby-sitting Jump City for Robin and the other titans while they hunted down a pair of talking freaks. Remember?" he affirmed.

"Don't forget miss 'stretch-a-lot'." she threw in jokingly, and took another bite while Wally laughed.

"So why _did_ you learn sign language?" he asked, returning to the previous topic.

"Oh, I learned it so that missions involving a lot of sneaking would be easier on me and the idiots I worked with... But after I went out of my way to learn it they told me that they hadn't studied it liked I had told them to." she explained, looking more angry than she had before when she was starving.

"Did you tell them to study it using sign language?" he joked. Jinx laughed, "I might as well have."

Right after she took another bite of her burger Wally spoke again. "I like your hoodie by the way." She looked surprised by his compliment, but she signed 'thank you' again anyway.

Wally grinned, "Can you do that again?" Jinx was confused, but did it again anyway. "One more time, please?" he asked with pleading blue eyes. She did so, then swallowed her food so she could speak again.

"Why do I have to do it so many times?" she asked, getting suspicious of his motives.

"Just think about what you're doing for a minute." was his simple, and amused reply. He was still grinning, and it was making her feel more and more irritated as the seconds went by. Because that meant he was either being goofy, or he was up to something.

She signed a few more times while she thought about it. Nothing was clicking, though, much to Wally's amusement as he watched her sign over and over again.

_'This isn't working... Maybe I should try and think about what it looks like without knowing it's sign language since that's what he saw at first...'_ she thought, and then did it again.

This time she got it. It actually wasn't that hard to figure out. The answer was that signing 'thank you' was the same way one would blow a kiss.

"Oh." was all she said after her realization. _'Well no wonder he had looked so surprised when I did that...'_ she thought, feeling like an idiot.

Wally laughed at her reaction, "You're adorable, Jinx." he said before standing up. "I'm going to go find some desert, 'kay?" he explained before zooming off towards the food.

Jinx was grateful he had left, because he would be laughing even harder at how red her face had gotten.

Not one minute had passed since he left and she was just drinking some water when he had, unfortunately for her, zoomed back to his seat with a pie in his hands.

Jinx immediately choked on her drink, which caught his attention immediately.

"You okay?" he asked, looking worried. Jinx shook her head and drank some more water. It eventually helped her stop coughing, but now she had a new problem in front of her... and it wasn't Wally.

It was his pie.

"Uh... Why... did you get that?" she asked, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh, this? I got it because it because I love pie." he answered while starring excitedly at his treat. "I heard this place has great pie so I really wanted to come here eventually and try some. Heh, practically everyone is eating one now." he said and glanced around.

Jinx did the same and thought she would fall over dead. Every table surrounding them had a pie on it.

_'Just my luck.'_ she thought angrily.

Jinx finally looked back at Wally just as he was about to take a huge bite. "STOP!" she shouted out of the blue.

Wally froze instantly. "Wha?" he asked with his mouth still open wide as it readily waited to devour the pie.

"It... might be... dangerous..." she mumbled, realizing how stupid that sounded. Wally put the fork down on his plate and starred at her like she was crazy.

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah..."

"The _pie_?"

"Mhm..."

"This?" He pointed to his pie. Jinx nodded.

"Are you feeling okay? Should I get a doctor?"

"_No_," she hissed, "I'm fine... Well, sort of..." she said while she gave the pie another wary glance.

"Jinx, I can honestly assure you that the pies here are not poisoned. Although, I'm flattered that you're worried about my safety." he teased and was about to pick up his fork once again.

"I'm worried about _my_ safety." she said bluntly.

"Why?" he asked curiously as he waited on taking his bite once again.

"Because it's a pie!" she said like the following reason was obvious, but it didn't appear obvious to Wally at all because he was still looking at her like she was crazy.

"Okay look, the last time I was about to eat a pie some witch came out and took me and the H.I.V.E. idiots to candy land." she explained, admitting to herself inwardly that she did sound really crazy.

Wally blinked. Then again.

"Do you mean Mother Mae-Eye?" he asked, looking just as surprised as she did when he asked.

"Yes! Did you get sucked into her wacky world too?"

"No, Robin told me about her a long time ago. After telling me the story of the titans' adventure with her, which was _hilarious_ by the way," Jinx made a mental note to bring that up later so she could hear it herself, "he said that after he and his team turned her back into a pie they hadn't been sure of what to do with it... and so they sent it somewhere. Not sure where, though. I hadn't really been paying attention at the end because I was laughing too hard at the story." he explained as he was putting the pieces together. But Jinx beat him to it... For once.

"So _they're_ the reason I was stuck in a pie with a bunch of losers and a crazy witch for a whole WEEK?" she said angrily, suddenly feeling an urge to kick each of the titans in the face.

Wally burst out laughing, and Jinx glared furiously at him until he was done. "They gave it to you and and your ex-H.I.V.E. buddies? HAH! That is rich!" he said and tried as best he could to calm down. He knew he could only go so far until Jinx would hex him out the window. But he couldn't help imagining how _hilarious_ it must've been.

"Ha. Ha._ Ha._" she said in monotone, "Get a grip, Rudolph."

"Okay, okay," he said while getting the last few chuckles out, "So is _that_ the reason you have a fear of pies?" he asked teasingly.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid of them, I'm just suspicious." she corrected calmly. She would've hexed him by now for even suggesting she was _afraid of pies_, but there was a family sitting behind him that looked to be having a birthday party and she didn't feel like ruining it just for the sake of shutting him up.

"Aww, don't worry! If a witch comes out of this pie-or any pie for that matter, I'll come to the rescue!" he said, and Jinx didn't doubt that he probably would be there. At the moment, though, she was just hoping to never _ever_ be sucked into a pie for a week with _him_ of all people.

"Whatever. Just go ahead and eat the stupid pie that will probably risk the lives, or at least the sanity, of many people in the room." she said like it was true. Wally just laughed and finally took his huge bite. He had a hard time swallowing, though, because of the funny(in his opinion) look Jinx was giving him as he chewed.

Once he finally had, though, he teasingly asked, "Want some?"

Jinx shook her head 'no', then signed 'thank you'. Wally couldn't help but grin again when she used his new favorite word in sign language.

* * *

**Aaaand that was chapter three!**

**Next time will be the Christmas chapter! I'll probably get it up on Christmas Eve, though, since I have other stuff planned for Christmas day. Have a good Christmas Eve Eve, reader! :D**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


	4. Christmas Unicorns

**Chapter 4:**

_**Christmas Unicorns**_

* * *

"Ugh..." mumbled Jinx from under her scarlet red blankets. She had just awoken to the sound of children laughing outside her apartment. Probably playing in the snow.

Which could only mean one thing. _'It's Christmas again...'_

She lay there for a few lingering minutes before getting up. _'Why won't those noisy kids go play somewhere else?'_ she wondered as she practically dragged herself to the window.

She slowly pulled one of the curtains aside, but the light stung her eyes. "Ack!" she growled and closed it quickly. "Well never mind that..." she grumbled before going to get a robe to gain a little more warmth. All she wore at the moment was a dark purple sweater and black sweatpants, and that wasn't enough to keep her arm. Not even close.

After throwing on her fuzzy white robe she walked down the small hallway until she reached her half kitchen half living room.

The children outside were still laughing insanely loud outside. Jinx was no scrooge, but even she wanted to tell those kids to go find some place else to play this early in the morning. Preferably doing so with glowing eyes.

_'Come to think of it... What time is it?'_ she thought before looking toward her kitchen clock.

Jinx gasped loudly. "11 in the morning already?!" she said in utter shock, but regained her composure quickly.

_'Well, at least it's almost half over now...'_ she thought while signing. Christmas wasn't exactly the happiest time of the year for her. In fact, she couldn't think of a date that could even be considered her 'happiest time of the year' anymore. She frowned as she thought about how much fun Christmas had been for her not too many years ago. Before she was cursed.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang, and the person at the door began rapidly knocking like it was life or death out there.

Jinx groaned and walked towards her door. _'Better not be a brat looking for someone to play with...'_ she thought before grudgingly opening the door, not noticing that the knocking had ceased.

"Wha-" she began, but was quickly caught cut off when a snowball hit her face.

"Haha! Yay! We got her!" she heard a girl cheer, and some others joined her.

The next minute was followed by screaming because the glow from Jinx's eyes were showing through the snow. And it was understandably scaring the kids half to death.

"Whoa, Jinx! Calm down!" said a familiar voice that was recognized to belong to the one and only, Kid Flash. He quickly wiped the snow off her now frozen face and said, "Sorry about that! They got a little excited." he said with a nervous laugh. Jinx only glared at him.

"Oh really? Well where were you when that kid chucked a snowball at my face?" she growled.

"Umm..." he scratched the back of his head before answering sheepishly, "Ringing the doorbell and knocking until I could hear you coming."

"Wrong answer." she replied angrily and her eyes began to glow again. Wally braced for impact, but never felt any. When he opened his eyes he saw that the girl who had thrown the snowball earlier was tugging on Jinx's sleeve.

"What do _you_ want?" Jinx grumbled, "I'm kinda in the middle of hexing this idiot."

"I have a question." the girl replied and backed up about two feet away. Jinx could tell that the girl knew the question she was about to ask would make her mad, so she decided to handle the question calmly and maturely.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the little girl asked, pointing to Wally.

_SLAM!_

"...Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"Haha, don't worry! She's just grumpy in the morning."

"So is she your girlfriend?"

"Uhhh, no... Anyway, merry Christmas, kids!" he said awkwardly before vibrating through Jinx's door.

"Phew..." he sighed in relief before noticing Jinx was standing there in front of him. Glaring furiously.

Wally grinned sheepishly at her. "Merry Christmas, Jinx."

"Yeah, _merry_ indeed." she said while rolling her eyes.

"When did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he teased.

"Hmm... About five minutes ago, I guess?"

"Yikes, you sure slept a long time! Christmas is almost half over you know!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that." she grumbled and walked back to the kitchen. In the meantime Wally made himself comfortable by crashing on her couch and turning on the TV.

"I didn't say you could come in you know. Or sit on my couch."

"I _did_ knock." he pointed out, and he smiled when he heard her sigh in frustration.

"Isn't there some kind of party happening over at the titan tower around lunch time?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, Robin told me you had turned down the offer to come."

"_Please_ tell me that's not why you're here."

"Nah, I just like visiting you." he said honestly as a big smile appeared on his face when he saw her come toward him. She was holding two mugs that had steam rising out of them.

She silently handed him a mug and sat down on the couch with him, though she sat about three feet apart from him. Wally sniffed before taking a sip. "Mmm, hot chocolate!" he said happily as Jinx began flipping through the channels on her TV.

"Ho ho ho." said a rather loud Santa with a hint of sarcasm before Jinx switched the channel again.

"Thanks, Jinx." Wally said sincerely.

"No problem. That Santa annoyed me too."

"...I meant for the hot chocolate."

"Oh, well you're welcome." she said, absent-minded while switching the channel once again.

"What was wrong with the Santa?"

"He wasn't jolly. Santa is supposed to be jolly, right?"

"Probably. I don't know about you but if I were him I'd get kinda cranky after years and years of prepping for one night of delivering presents to every boy and girl that had a specific item they asked for."

"True. But Santa is just a nice, giving old man so I doubt he minds."

"And of course," he continued, "There's the time limit he's got. At the most he probably has 13 hours, but I'm just guessing here. 13 hours to travel to _every_ house in the world! That's gotta be stressful for someone without my speed!" Wally said, and Jinx couldn't help but think of how unrealistic yet funny that sounded.

"...Now that you say it like that it doesn't even sound possible for an old guy like Santa." she said while pulling some blankets over herself. Then handed one to Wally.

"Thanks. And yeah, it doesn't. Also there's bad weather to consider! Rudolph can't help in _every_ weather condition." he pointed out. Jinx nodded in agreement, but was inwardly thinking how silly this conversation was becoming.

Meanwhile she continued to flip through TV channels, and every single movie that was on had a Santa Claus in it. Then there was a Christmas movie about puppies that apparently belonged to Santa. Or Santa's dog. They weren't really sure since they came in a few minutes after the beginning.

"I never heard _anything_ about Santa having dogs when I was growing up." Jinx commented while giving the movie a sour look.

"Neither did I, but it makes for an interesting story."

"Really?"

Wally laughed before replying, "Sorta... Okay, not really, but it's better than those other Christmas movies that are all about the same thing."

"And what's that?"

"Trying to get the main character to believe in Santa." he answered. "I mean, what's wrong with someone not believing in him? It's their loss, and them not believing should make his job _easier_ because he could just skip their house if he wants. It won't hurt their feelings or anything. Why does he try so hard in every movie to make his work harder?" Wally ranted and Jinx laughed, trying not to choke on her hot chocolate.

After quickly getting sick of the puppy movie she switched the channels again. The movie now playing on the screen was showing Santa eating in what looked like his office.

"Does he _ever_ change?" she asked no one.

"...Ya know, I don't think he does." Wally answered, giving the TV an odd look. "Maybe he has spares of the same outfit?" he suggested.

"Like you do?"

"Actually I only have one super-suit, and I'm wearing it."

"Ew. You wash it, right?"

"Of course I do!" he replied, looking offended, "I can't let my mom wash it so I have to. Usually in the middle of the night."

"Poor you." she said sarcastically.

"Yep." he said with a pout and pulled his blanket tightly around him.

"So do you only take if off when washing it?" she asked, giving him a slightly disgusted look.

"No. I can't go to school looking like this. And if I did where it all the time then obviously my parents would find out."

"Good point..." Jinx said and sipped her hot chocolate and switched the channel. Now it was playing some Christmas romance movie, but before she could change it again something dawned on her.

"Wait, you go to _school_?"

"Yeah. Don't you?" he answered like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well I _did_. Not anymore, though... And don't you have better things to do than going to school? What if you're in the middle of a class and you get called?"

"I'm just an honorary titan, Jinx. Which means I don't get called on_ too_ many missions, but when I do I can just say "I'll be there soon" and whoever's calling me will understand and try to hold down the fort until I arrive." he explained.

"That must be tiring..."

"Yeah, it is sometimes."

"...Do you have any friends at school?" she asked curiously after a bit of silence.

"Yeah, plenty." he laughed.

"And none of them know? About your powers I mean..."

"Yeah-" he said, but was cut off by the someone on the TV suddenly speaking loudly.

"_You just don't understand, do you?!_" yelled the girl in the movie. As the girl spoke Jinx was about to change the channel again, but Wally swiped the remote from her.

"What are you-"

"Shh! It's getting dramatic!" he hushed her, covering her mouth this his free hand. Jinx rolled her eyes and sunk lower into her blanket.

"_I don't want to spend my Christmas, or even another day without you!_" the girl yelled at the boy she was talking to. Jinx groaned at the cliche drama.

"_I feel the same way!_" the guy blurted, and Jinx grimaced as he pulled the girl into his arms. "And here it comes in three... two..." Jinx muttered, annoyance clear in her voice. The couple kissed and right on cue the romantic music started playing.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, Jinx?" Wally said and glanced her way, only to see a sulking pinkette huddled under three blankets.

"Jinx?"

"What?" she said harshly. Wally frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she sighed and snatched the remote from him, then changed the channel. "I just hate boring and cliche movies. That's all."

"What was so cliche about it?"

"Oh come on! That stuff happens in almost every Christmas movie! It's overused and unrealistic."

"How is it unrealistic?"

"Good grief, Rudolph, were you even watching that trash? Stuff like that_ never_ happens in reality." she scoffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the TV that was now showing a random movie about a horse.

"Really?"

"Really." she replied firmly. Shortly after her answer came out she felt his warm lips on her cheek. And just as quickly as it had started it was gone.

Jinx was stunned for a moment, but she quickly found the guts to look over at him. He was starring at her, and(Jinx held back any laughter she felt after noticing this) he looked a little nervous. She starred in silence for a few seconds before deciding she needed to say something. She let a little bit of her amusement slip out while she did so.

"Do you _like_ to prove me wrong every chance you get?" she asked, trying to keep from smirking but failed to do so.

Wally grinned, obviously relieved that she hadn't gotten mad, and laughed a little as he said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Jinx rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV. She been watching for more than a minute before she felt his hand tap her shoulder. She glanced over at him once again, and this time she saw him holding a present.

"Huh? How long have you been carrying that?" she asked, wondering if he had pockets in that spandex of his. She quickly noted inwardly that it was dangerous for her mind to even wonder about such a thing.

"I actually hid it behind your couch, but that's not the point." he said, still grinning. "It's your Christmas present, so open it!"

"Okay... Thanks." she said and took it. The present felt soft under the holiday patterned paper, and Jinx was smart enough to know it was some kind of clothing._ 'I swear if it fits me perfectly I'm going to hex him.'_

When she opened it she was surprised to see a beautiful purple scarf. "Wow..." she said, a smile appearing on her face as she starred at it.

"Do you like it?" he asked, even though the look on her face already answered his question.

"Yeah, I do! Thanks!" she said happily. That was the first time she felt really and truly happy that day. (The glee she felt when he kissed her cheek didn't count, apparently, since she assumed he was just trying to prove her wrong.)

"Oh!" she said and put her mug and new scarf down and turned to face him instead of side-ways glancing at him. "You know how yesterday I called and asked you if there was something you wanted me to get you as a present?"

"You mean the "thank-you-for-making-me-see-the-light slash Christmas present" you wanted to get me?"

"Yeah, that. Do you remember your answer?"

"Mhm, I said a unicorn plushie." he said calmly, but started to get excited on the inside.

"Okay, good. Now here's my last question: Were you just joking?" she asked seriously.

Wally grinned. "Of course I wasn't joking! I really would like one, but if I buy one myself or ask someone to get it for me I think I would just get weird looks..." he explained, then frowned. "Like the one your giving me, but less amused."

"Okay then I'll be right back."

And with that said she left the room for a brief moment. She soon returned and was holding a present that was covered in a candycane patterned paper. Wally grinned excitedly and ran up to her as she handed him the gift.

He quickly opened it, and to his delight it was a black and purple colored unicorn plushie. "Awesome!" he cheered and snuggled it.

Jinx laughed, "I think you're the only guy I know that would react that way to receiving such a weird gift."

"It's not weird at all!" he said with a pout. "Since you refuse to let me have a picture of you I have to have _something_ I can look at that'll remind me of you."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "You see me almost everyday, Wally. I don't see why you have to-"

"Thank you so much, Jinx!" he said gleefully, then added, "For both gifts!"

"Huh? I only gave you one gift." she corrected, obviously confused.

Wally pulled halfway out of the hug. "Don't you remember? I said I wanted you to call me by my first name at least once today as a Christmas present."

"...Oh right." she replied, now remembering. "You were serious?" she asked, and was even more shocked that he nodded.

"It's just a name though."

"Yeah, but it makes me feel closer to you." he said with a sincere smile. Jinx blushed.

"Oh _great_. You're turning into that corny guy from the movie."

"First of all, no I'm not. Second, he was not corny."

"He was an actor."

"But I'm not."

"...Yeah, good point. You'd be a horrible actor."

Wally frowned. "Would not."

Then he looked as if he remembered something. "Oh!" he said and ran to and from the couch. Once he returned he as holding the scarf. "I forgot to mention this but..." he trailed off and looked down at the scarf.

Jinx did so as well, and her jaw dropped at what she saw. There was a unicorn shape sewn onto the end of the scarf. She hadn't noticed it before since it had been folded up and covered the unicorn when she first saw it.

"Do you still like it?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

Jinx sighed, "I can't believe you _dared_ to even get me such a thing." she said and looked up at him, who looked very sad now, but she smiled and added, "Don't worry, I still like it."

"Really?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Really." she confirmed.

Wally smiled and hugged her again. "Merry Christmas,_ Jinxy_."

Jinx laughed, hugging him back and mentally noting to hex him for calling her that later.

"Merry Christmas, Wally."

* * *

**Aww, yay for Christmas cuteness! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next one is probably going to be about Wally learning more about Jinx's past. But only a little.**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


	5. Kid Flash the Curious

**Chapter 5:**

_**Kid Flash the Curious**_

* * *

_'It's almost time...'_ Jinx thought as she waited as patiently as she could inside the grocery store.

One might wonder why this honorary titan came to this one store once every two weeks, stood there, then left about an hour later. But she had a very special reason.

She just never told anyone that reason.

So there she was again on a Saturday afternoon, waiting again. She was watching the door with such intensity that people who weren't used to her yet wondered if she was having trouble seeing, or had spotted a target to blast through the walls.

Jinx watched as different people came through the door. There was an elderly couple, a few women that looked like stay-at-home moms, and then there was Kid Flash.

_'...Wait a second. Did I just see what I think I just saw?'_ Jinxed wondered, hoping desperately she had been imagining.

Unfortunately for her, she hadn't been imagining. Kid Flash zoomed back to the store door and looked in.

_'Dang it! He sees me!'_ She looked around in every direction for a hiding spot, hoping she could be wrong as usual.

"Jinx?" he spoke, and ran in towards her happily. Jinx grimaced and looked back at the speedster that was now in front of her.

"Hi, Wally." she growled angrily. His smile only grew.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"I should be asking you that. And I was just running around the city looking for this place. Robin gave me directions, but I usually speed past any signs that he says to follow." he explained vaguely.

"Hold on a second, what are you talking about? I asked why you were here, not why you were apparently running around the city."

"Okay, it's a long story, but since I don't do long stories I will tell you the shorter version." he said and paused, trying to think of ways to shorten it. Jinx gave one nervous glance at the store's entrance, then looked back at Wally impatiently.

"So I went to your apartment like I normally do, alright?" he began, and Jinx nodded as if to tell him to go on, "And you weren't there. So I called Robin and he told me you'd probably be at this store. So he gave me directions and now I'm here and I found you!"

"How does Robin know where I am?" she asked, knowing she had turned off her communicator so she couldn't be tracked by know-it-all-robin or called by a certain ginger that had found her anyway.

"I asked the same thing, since I had already noticed your communicator was off, but he told me that about a week ago you had asked him to talk to a store clerk that worked here. Apparently she had been worried about why you always came here once every two weeks, stood around for an hour, then left." he explained.

"Oh, right..." she said, cursing herself for asking the detective of all titans to help her with that problem. _'At least the clerk knows I'm a titan now...'_ she thought while sighing.

"So why _do_ you come here anyway if not to buy some stuff?" he asked curiously. Jinx glared.

"I have my reasons, and you don't need to know them." she said and turned her attention back to the door.

"But I _want_ to know."

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious... like-"

"_Don't_ finish that."

Pause. "...Curious George." he finished teasingly in a whisper.

Jinxed sighed angrily, but didn't do anything else to show how annoyed she was with his jokes. This was important to her, and if he knew why he would leave... Or at least she wished that's what he would do.

The two were silent for awhile. Wally had finally decided to just wait for whatever Jinx was waiting for and see for himself what was to come.

But then something popped into his head, and he couldn't shake the thought.

"Jinx?"

"What?" she replied coldly.

"Are you waiting for a guy?" he asked bluntly.

Jinx glared over at him, but then her eyes softened when she noticed he looked sad as he continued to stare at the door.

"No. It's a lady. And you better not hit on her or I will seriously think you're a creep." she answered and turned her attention back to the door.

"So she's really pretty?"

"Yes. Very."

"Oh... So you come here to look at her?" he asked, sounding as if he still didn't get the whole idea.

"Yeah, that's basically it."

Then there was silence again. Jinx glanced at the clock. _'2:30... It's about time for her to show up.'_ she thought and looked back at the door. Almost as if on cue the woman appeared and entered the store.

Jinx swallowed the lump in her throat. It was getting harder to just see this lady every time she showed up, but that wouldn't stop Jinx. No matter how hard it got to hold back the tears, and urges to run into her arms, she would stand there. Showing no emotion whatsoever.

Wally finally broke the silence, and Jinx's thoughts, by saying, "So who is the lady you're looking for? Do I know her?"

"I doubt you do."

"What's her name?"

"Not telling."

"Aw c'mon, give me some kind of clue here!" he said with a pout before adding, "Does she have the same name as you do?"

"No."

"Same hair color?"

Jinxed laughed a little at that. "Thank goodness no. I wasn't _born_ looking like this you know."

"Actually, I _didn't_ know. How did you get your powers? And while I'm asking, who made you look the way you do now?" he asked curiously, and immediately Jinx wanted the subject changed back. _Any_ topic was better than this one.

"...I'll tell you who the lady is if you _never_ bring that question up again."

"Which question?" She glared darkly at him as he had the nerve to ask. Luckily for him, he wasn't stupid like she thought he was, and quit joking immediately after seeing she was dead serious about this.

"Okay, okay! I won't ask anymore as long as you tell me who you're waiting for is."

_'Great, now I have to tell him or he's going to switch back to the other topic...'_

Jinx sighed while watching her mother once again. "See that lady there?" she asked while pointing.

Wally nodded. "Yep... Wait, is she-"

"Yes, she's who I was waiting for."

"...So why aren't you going over there to talk to her?"

"I _can't_. If I talk to her she'd probably scream and run away." she answered angrily, but Wally could hear quite a bit of sadness in her voice as well.

"Who is she, Jinx?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself before answering.

"She's my mom."

Wally turned his attention fully to Jinx. "Seriously?!" he said excitedly.

"_Yes_, seriously. And by the way, _don't_ talk to her." she said with a fierce glare.

Wally frowned. "...Okay, fine. I won't, but in exchange tell me this: Does she know you're her daughter?"

"Nope." she answered bluntly.

"Why not?" he asked without missing a beat.

"Because I look like _this_!" she said and gestured to her hair and eyes, not to mention her skin.

"I'm sure she-"

"And I have freaky powers." she added and crossed her arms, knowing she had won the argument.

"...So she doesn't know?" he asked, sounding heartbroken over the very idea of what Jinx was about to say.

"Yeah, she doesn't... After getting my powers, not to mention this new look, I ran away from home because I was scared of what my parents would think of me." she explained and glanced back at her mother, who was still shopping happily.

"I guess I felt that running away was easier than hearing them reject me..." she went on before pausing again. It hurt to talk about it, as she expected, but she found that it wasn't hard to talk about around him.

So she continued, "It's kinda depressing to see posters that say "missing" above a picture of the old me. They might as well say "gone forever" instead." she said sadly, still starring after her mother who she so desperately wanted to hug right now.

"And that's why you come here? To see her?" Wally asked after she had been silent for about a minute. Jinx nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized sincerely. He realized now why she came here, and he could only imagine how much it hurt her. He only felt worse as he thought about how this was something she'd rather be doing alone, and he had ignored her failed attempts to try and get him to leave before.

Jinx finally looked back at him, and put on a weak smile. "Don't be sorry. I'm actually kind of glad you came." she said, hoping to see him smile again since she knew that would be the only thing she could see right now that would make her feel a little happier.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh... yeah." she said a bit awkwardly as she slowly realized what she had said before. "I kind of needed to tell someone about it I guess..." she added, now hoping he wouldn't go nuts over her previous statement. Because that's what he looked like he was about to do.

"Oh, well okay. I'll take that." he said happily and watched her mother leave the store.

Jinx breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that wasn't so tough." she said triumphantly as she walked to the door.

"What wasn't so tough?" he asked curiously as he followed after her.

"Putting up with you." she said sarcastically and walked outside with him. What she was really referring to was the fact that she had been trying not to cry or run and hug her mother the whole time. But he didn't need to know that right now.

"Oh," he laughed, "Well would you mind putting up with me again on New Year's Eve?" he asked. Jinx looked over at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean? You're not going to come to my apartment again, are you?" she asked with a glare. She was hoping to get a little peace and quiet on the last day of the year. Which happened to be a Monday, the worst day of her week usually.

"Actually, Robin has recently dared me not to step foot in your apartment for a week. And he said that if I couldn't do that he would make sure all the titans knew me as a stalker. Naturally I don't want that, since most of them would never let me live that down, so I won't be popping in for a week." he explained.

"Oh really? Well I encourage you do that dare." she said, feeling happier after hearing the wonderful news.

"_Anyways_, I was hoping we could watch fireworks together on New Year's Eve. Outside, of course." he said with his usual grin.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to spend the last hour or two of this year with you. Sound good?"

Jinx sighed. "I don't do well with staying up late anymore." she explained before adding, "Every New Year's Eve after I got my powers and before I left for the goody-goody side," Wally laughed at that last part as quietly as he could as she continued, "I spent it with my H.I.V.E. teammates. And they were loud enough to keep me awake all night."

"I see, so you wanted a nice, quiet evening alone this year?" he asked, and Jinx nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." she answered as she thought about how that would even feel. _'Come to think of it... I don't think I ever spent New Year's Eve alone...'_ she thought, and frowned deeply. It was bad enough that she was left alone with her depressing thoughts over half the day already. She knew she was lucky to have Wally check up on her at all.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly when he noticed her frowning, and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. Where were you planning to watch fireworks?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uh... Well, I usually go for the Eiffel Tower, Tokyo tower, or the Titan Tower depending on which is closest to where I am. Most of the time I'm not in town on New Year's Eve so I don't get to go to the Titan Tower often. That's why I was going there this year..." he said and trailed off when he noticed Jinx scowling at him.

"But any building is fine I guess as long as it's tall enough." he added quickly. Jinx smiled.

"Alright then, how about..." Jinx trailed off as she looked around. She noticed the tallest building in sight at the moment, besides the Titan Tower of course, was a nearby school. "The top of that school?" she finished while pointing to said building, then turned to Wally who looked very surprised. Probably because she was actually taking him up on the offer.

"...That school?" he asked after snapping back to what still didn't feel like reality to him.

"Yeah, that school." she answered, "Do you have a problem going there?"

"Nope! Not at all." he replied and grinned again. "I can actually remember where that place is so going there will be no problem for me."

"Are you saying that you get lost?" she asked with a smirk.

"What? _Nooo_..." he replied a bit nervously.

Jinx laughed, "Do you get lost everywhere you go?"

"Not _everywhere_." he corrected while rolling his eyes.

"What do you do when you're lost in a desert or out at sea?"

"...Keep running."

"And what if you're lost and out of energy? Do you have anything to keep you going?" she asked, still smirking.

This time Wally smirked back, which startled Jinx a bit since she thought she had cornered him with her previous question. Then he answered her.

"If I'm out of energy I just think of you."

* * *

**Chapter 5 is finally done! Yay! And the next chapter will obviously be about their first New Year's Eve together.**

**That's about it, I guess. I don't have much else to say except thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! XD**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


	6. Shades in the Night

**Chapter 6:**

_**Shades in the Night**_

* * *

Jinx had never been so glad to have her black hoodie. It was just her luck to have picked her old school as the place she would watch fireworks with her favorite titan. She was already betting that the night would end terribly because she would get recognized somehow.

As she approached the gate with a sour expression she began to wonder _why_ she had even accepted his invitation in the first place._ 'I could just not show up... Nah, he'd probably get worried and come find me.'_ she sighed at the thought and then realized how cold it was. She began to wonder if it was cold enough to snow as she watched her breath disappear into the icy cold air. _'Hope not. I'm already freezing to death out here.'_

"Hey! You actually came!" said a jolly voice once she had walked in through the school gate.

_'Shoot! Who recognized me?!'_ she thought frantically as she looked around to see who had noticed her. To her surprise there was quite a few people there to watch the fireworks, but they had chosen the ground as their watching place.

She pulled her hood lower to cover her hair and continued to look around. When she finally felt the slightest bit of relief, thinking whoever had spoken before must've been talking to someone else, someone suddenly tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw a boy standing there. He was a ginger, and had blue eyes like the titan she was here to see. But there was something different about him.

He wasn't wearing a spandex. And that was just _one_ thing wrong.

He was wearing a red shirt, a black jacket, and some matching black jeans. He also wore some dark sunglasses, but she could still see his eyes. _'Why in the world is he wearing sunglasses at NIGHT? ...Hm, maybe he's blind.'_ she thought, not sure what to think of this boy.

Jinx gave him a confused look, and was considering the idea of scaring him off so she could go about looking for Kid Flash, but the boy interrupted her thoughts when he finally spoke.

"Oh, c'mon. Is it _that_ hard to tell who I am?" he asked, smiling teasingly.

Jinx's jaw dropped. "Wha... wait a minute. You're-?!" she stuttered, but was cut off.

"If you're going to say what I think you are, please don't. Someone might hear." he explained quietly.

"Oh yeah..." she said, her voice lowering to a whisper, "So... Wally, right?" she asked. He grinned and nodded.

"You looked like a lost puppy there for a minute, Jinx." he said as he began walking towards the school doors.

"Well you can't blame me. Why are you wearing normal clothes anyway?" she asked, still in a slight whisper again, but now complete with her usual annoyed tone.

"I'll save you the long story and say that my parents would've caught me if I hadn't." he answered, opening the door for her.

"Oh..." she mumbled and walked in, "Thanks." Wally quickly followed her and led her to the staircase.

"I'm really glad you picked this place by the way." he said, starting up a new topic, "I know it almost as well as I know my own home!"

"Really?" she asked, sounding more surprised than she wanted. Wally didn't seem to notice, though.

"Yep! I actually went here about two years ago. Well..." he explained then paused to think for a moment, "Actually I think it was three."

"I see... Well that's ironic."

"I know! And this place has great places for watching fireworks. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself!"

"Well, when you could go anywhere in the world to watch fireworks I can understand why this place would slip your mind." she said and looked around the middle floor they had arrived at. Then she noticed a group of girls hovering around a billboard.

"What's going on over there?" she asked, pointing to the group in question.

"Hm? Ohh, probably something interesting!" he said excitedly and ran over there after quickly saying, "Be right back!"

She watched him approach the group and see what they were all looking at. His face fell from what was so excited, to now more of a depressed look._ 'What on earth could make him look so sad?'_ she wondered impatiently, now very curious to know what it was. So she decided she would go over there too.

She walked slowly so she would go unnoticed by the crowd. She heard things like "It's a mystery that will probably stay unsolved forever," "She's probably dead or something," and "The poor parents must miss her so much."

When she finally saw the poster she was so stunned that she couldn't feel herself breathing for a moment. It was a picture of herself... or what she used to look like anyway. The poster said, "Missing: Lucy Diaz."

"How long has she been missing now anyway?" asked a girl, and to Jinx's surprise Wally replied.

"About two years now." he answered sadly.

"Really?" the girl replied, turning her attention to him. "Did you know her?" she asked, and Jinx looked over at him curiously.

He shook his head slowly as he said, "No, not really."

"Not really?" Jinx suddenly asked before she knew she was talking. Wally finally noticed she was there and put on a weak smile.

"Yeah. I'd seen her around, but I never really talked to her." he explained. Jinx made no comment.

"I see... My older sister told me about this because she used to be in the same class as her. She said she didn't speak to her too often, but she knew that she wasn't the kind of girl to just runaway." the girl explained to the secret pair of super teens.

Jinx frowned at the statement. The conversation was not one she wanted to be involved. Then the girl went on, "Because she told me that, I really wonder what happened... Any ideas?" she asked Wally.

Wally shrugged. "I have no idea. What I want to know is who said she had runaway. I doubt her parents said that... I actually heard them say that they thought someone had kidnapped her, but the police couldn't find evidence of that." he replied and sighed before continuing, "I guess they just labeled it as such until they could find more clues."

The girl frowned. "Do you think she was..." she paused and looked terrified by the words that wouldn't come out.

"Was what?" Jinx asked curiously.

"Murdered..." she finished in a shaken voice. Jinx frowned, but nodded understandingly. As she thought that it was a likely possibility she mentally slapped herself after she remembered they were talking about _her_.

"I doubt that is the case. Anyways, we better go find our spot before the fireworks start, right?" Wally replied quickly, obviously trying not to even think about it, and turned to Jinx for a little help. She nodded, and with that they were walking up more stairs.

_'Well that was awkward...'_ she thought while following him up two more stairways. Then they finally made it to the top where, surprisingly, no one had gone to watch fireworks yet.

"Sweet!" he cheered, "We have the whole level to ourselves!"

"Until someone else gets the same idea."

"I choose to ignore that possibility." he said and walked over to the wired fencing with his hands out infront of him.

"_Why_ do you have sunglasses on anyway?" she asked and followed him, slightly amused that he was walking around practically blind.

"Because I have a secret identity to keep." he answered honestly before going on to say, "And not just from you! Believe it or not I actually have some fans that are here tonight, and I'd prefer not to get too crowded tonight."

"Fine. I'd rather avoid any crowds of people anyway." she said as she took his arm and led him in the actual direction to the fence.

Once he could finally hold onto the railing he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jinx."

"Mhm."

"Sooo... What was New Year's Eve with your old H.I.V.E. buddies like?" he asked curiously.

Jinx groaned at the memory. "I was afraid that question could come up... Basically, it's really loud. Just _attempting_ to sleep was completely pointless so I would just sit on the couch watching TV while the rest of them threw pillows, drank soda, and sang stupid songs that I wish to never hear again." she explained with annoyance clear in her voice.

Wally laughed as he said, "Wish I could've seen that! So what would happen after midnight?"

"They all crash on the floor and sleep." she said the a sigh. "Literally."

"Wow, seriously ! _I_ don't even fall asleep that fast! ...It's probably the only thing I can't do quickly with my super power." he said and played with the sunglasses on his face.

"You know you look ridiculous with those on." she said bluntly. They were really beginning to bother her for some reason. Maybe it was just because it looked wrong.

"But-"

"No one is up here anyway so none of your fans are going to recognize you." she interrupted quickly.

"...But what if someone does-"

"Wally, I'll be blunt alright? The sunglasses are _really_ annoying me." she said, growing more and more frustrated with him.

"You want to know what I look like without my mask _that_ badly?" he said with a teasing smirk.

"No, it just looks really wrong to wear those when it's so dark out." she said and hung her arms over the railing as she leaned on it. "I bet your face doesn't look much different without the mask anyway." she added casually.

"For your information I look very different without it! Me and Robin both look really different without our masks on actually."

"Oh really?" she replied, obviously faking interest.

"Yes, really. And if you're _dyin_g to see it just say so and I'll take the glasses off."

That caught her interest. "You'll take them off?"

Wally grinned mischievously and nodded. "_If_ you say you're dying to see my face."

Jinx rolled her eyes and grumpily looked back at the sky. "Not. Happening."

"Fine, then the glasses stay until you change your mind."

Jinx sighed and decided to change the subject. "How much time until it's midnight?"

Wally checked his watch and shrugged. "No idea. I can't read what my watch says." he said and yawned. Jinx grumbled in frustration and tried to grab his arm so she could see, but he quickly moved out of reach. What irritated her most at the moment was that he was smirking.

"_Say it_."

"For goodness sake, Wally, I just want to know the time!"

"It's just 6 little words!"

"For the last time, _no!_ Just let me see the time!"

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway?"

"Because I'm _freezing_!"

"Well, in that case," he said while taking off his jacket and walking over to her, "Wear this."

"Wait I don't-" she argued while he put his jacket over her. She stopped speaking when she realized his watch was right in her sight.

Jinx smirked as she read the time. "Two minutes 'til midnight, huh?"

Wally froze for a moment, and sighed as she laughed. "I guess it is." was his reply, and to her surprised he didn't sound angry at all. She did catch the disappointment in his voice, though.

_'Two minutes left of the year..._' she thought and sighed at his expression. She knew he was only joking, but part of her was a little curious as to what he looked like without any mask.

_'Well... my new year was probably going to start badly anyway. SOMETHING embarrassing is bound to happen later in the day, so I might as well beat it to ruining my year in whatever way it had originally planned.'_

With that in mind she put her hands up to his awfully big and dark sunglasses, and slowly removed them from his face.

What she saw was not at all what she expected to see, though.

His ginger hair was not styled the way it usually was, she had noticed this before, but the way it lay just above his blue eyes was perfect. And his eyes seemed to stand out more than before now that they weren't framed by the yellow mask he would wear. He did look mildly different without his mask on, she admitted that much, but she could still tell it was him easily.

But what surprised her the most was that he looked just like someone she had tried so hard for two years to forget. She kept telling herself he was a different Wally, but he looked just like...

"So you _were_ curious." Wally said cockily, grinning once again, and interrupting her deep thoughts for the moment.

Jinx's cheeks turned red as she glared at him. "I just wanted these stupid glasses out of my sight." she said, hoping by some miracle to convince him that she hadn't been curious. Meanwhile she put the stupid sunglasses in her hoodie pocket for the time being.

Wally frowned, "Fine, I'll let this slide." he said and checked his watch once again as Jinx thanked whatever had made him make that decision. "1 minute left... Anything you wanna say before the year ends?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Do you?"

"I think you'd be able to figure out what I would say quite easily. And I _would_ say it, but I would prefer to start the new year without being hexed." he said and laughed.

Jinx, however, had no clue what he wanted to say. Not that she was going to admit that of course. "You can say it. I promise not to hex you." she said casually, hoping in vain that he wouldn't figure out that she had no clue.

"...You really don't know?"

She sighed in frustration. "It was _that_ obvious, huh?"

"Well if you did know what I was going to say than you wouldn't say that. That's how I knew."

"Oh darn." she said in monotone, looking out at the sky and getting more and more curious as the seconds ticked by.

Wally laughed, and as he did she just barely saw the first firework go up into the sky. Before it exploded she heard him say something that stunned her for the second time that day.

"I love you, Jinx."

Then the sky was being lit up with fireworks. It was truly a beautiful sight, but Jinx hardly payed attention to it. She turned to Wally, who was watching the fireworks next to her. When he noticed her starring at him after about a minute he grinned at her.

"Happy New Year!" he said loudly over the sound of the fireworks exploding, and again she noticed how familiar he looked.

"What did you say?" she asked, not raising her voice too much like he had, but just enough so that she was sure he could hear.

"I said, Happy New Year!"

"No, I mean before that." she said, beginning to wonder if she had only imagined him saying it.

"Huh?"

"BEFORE THAT!" she shouted.

"Oh! I just said I love you!" he answered and smiled.

Jinx's jaw dropped. _'I wasn't imagining?!' _Wally laughed at her expression and looked back at the sky.

"Don't look so surprised! I thought you would've figured it out by now." he said as he continued to watch the fireworks.

Jinx immediately thought back on everything that had happened between them since they met. She wasn't really sure how the mind of a boy worked, but she was pretty sure that he was either joking, or crazy. _'He's probably just joking around again...'_ she thought sadly and frowned at him. Then she began wondering why in the world she felt _sad_ about the possibility of him joking.

"Hey, do you think I could run down there and grab some so we could set them off?" Wally asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"Wouldn't that be _stealing_?" she pointed out. She fully expected him to look disappointed at the realization that his idea would be illegal, but instead he grinned at her.

"Very good! I've taught you well!" he said and pulled her into a hug.

Jinx rolled her eyes and decided to not hex him away this time. She knew she had been letting him off easy lately, but she wasn't _as_ bad as she used to be. She also knew that Robin would probably lecture her if she hexed him one too many times now, so it would be saved for when it was completely called for.

Besides, she was starting to like it when he put his arms around her.

* * *

**Happy new year, reader! :D I didn't get this out on New Year's Eve like I had originally planned, but I'm just glad I actually got it done! Things have been super busy around here as of late. XD**

******I hope I didn't make Wally look like an idiot when he just walked up to her and gave her his jacket right after he had been trying to get her to say what he wanted to hear. I was just trying to show that he cared more about what Jinx needed than what he wanted, but I don't know if I did a good job with writing that part. Oh well... I tried at least!**

**Anyways, from here on things will obviously get a liiiittle more romantic. ;) I hope you'll come back to read the next chapter when it's up!**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


	7. Watchdog Riddles

**Chapter 7:**

_**Watchdog Riddles**_

* * *

"Hey, Jinx! You'll never guess what I found!"

"Does it have anything to do with our job?"

"No, it-"

"Keep your eyes on the screens. Not your phone."

"But Jinxy..."

Jinx's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she heard one of Kid Flash's many nicknames for her said in the most annoying way. He really liked to drag it out whenever he said it because he _knew_ it annoyed her.

Jinx and Kid Flash had been assigned by Robin to keep an eye out for trouble in Jump City's biggest museum. It was no easy task since there were about thirty different cameras_ in front_ of them. She had to watch at least ten of those while her partner watched the other twenty plus however many cameras were on either side of them. It wasn't going as well as she had hoped, though, because said partner had been playing on his phone for ten minutes of their watch.

"Eyes on the screens." she hissed, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead.

"What if I am? You don't know since you won't even _look_ at me!" he pointed out, and actually sounding annoyed. Jinx rolled her eyes and then focused yet again on the screens.

"First of all we have a job to do. Second, I know you're not because I'm still hearing you tapping the buttons at lightning speed." she replied easily. She heard him grunt and roll his seat around the room for what seemed like the fourth time already. He really hated to sit.

"It's only a song, Jinx. Can you please listen to it?" he pleaded, dragging out the 'please'.

"No."

He sighed loudly. "You take work too seriously."

"And you take it too lightly."

"True. Very true." he agreed and sighed boredly as he added, "Must be a leader thing..."

"What is?"

"Taking your job too seriously." he answered plainly and began tapping on his phone again.

Jinx shrugged. "Probably." was all she said. She was clearly still too focused.

Silence filled the room once again, but as usual it didn't last long. Not with Kid Flash around.

"Sooo do you want to play a game?" he asked eagerly, interrupting the silence.

Jinx frowned as she replied, "What game did you have in mind? Because if it's the quiet game I would love to play."

Kid Flash laughed, "Nooo, you'd win too easily at that game!"

Jinx laughed a little as well. "True. So? What game?" she asked again.

"Well, to put it bluntly, we just tell eachother riddles."

"Riddles? That's it?"

"Yep! Whoever gets stumped first loses!"

"Hmm... Any prize involved?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. What kind of prize do you want?" he asked curiously. Jinx shrugged and thought about it for about half a minute.

"Before I say what, I'd like to know what _you_ want first. We won't have a prize if the one you want involves me getting you something." she answered, her eyes still fixed on the screens in front of her.

"You think I'll stump you?" he asked, gaining a little confidence. Jinx grumbled as he continued, "Well anyway, all I want is a date with you. And I'm sure you knew that already."

Jinx nodded, "Yeah, I figured that was it..."

"So? What do you want?" he asked again, hoping for an answer this time. But Jinx was silent just like the last time. She knew what she wanted, but she wasn't sure if she should ask for it. _'He'd probably think it was a weird idea for a prize... I bet he'd tease me while he was at it.'_ she thought crossly.

"I'll say what I want if I win." she concluded, "Now before we begin... why riddles?" she asked, hoping to get his mind off of the previous topic.

"Oh, me and Robin used to do it to pass the time when we were put on missions like this together." he answered simply before adding with a chuckle, "Robin told some really good ones! Whenever he stumped me I would ask if it was a riddle he had heard from the Riddler, and most of the time he said it was."

"Riddler, huh? I've heard of him... During my time at the H.I.V.E. academy I hoped I would become as clever as he was." she explained as she thought about the essay she had to write about him one time. It was always hard writing about villains and their good points since they always lost.

"Really? I would think you'd want to be as clever as Batman. He always _solves_ the riddles!" he pointed out.

"I guess so. Is that the guy that made you and Robin do jobs like these?" she asked curiously. As she said that she couldn't help but be quite proud of herself for coming this far and still not taking her eyes off of the screens.

"Yep, but he usually only sent us on them as punishment for when we had misbehaved... or were annoying him." he explained and chuckled at the memory of him and Robin playing a prank (that failed) on the tall, dark, and brooding man.

"I can see why. This does make for a good punishment." Jinx said, still rather angry with Robin for making her do this. Along with Kid Flash of all titans. Although it had come to her attention that he was probably the only titan that didn't mind being near her. Or talking with her for that matter. _'Bumble Bee probably wouldn't mind, but she's got enough to deal with already...'_ she thought and sighed.

"Sooo... do you want to start, or should I?" he asked and took off his headphones. Jinx continued to stare straight ahead as she gestured for him to start first.

"Alright, I'll start with an easy one to get you warmed up." he said before asking the first riddle. "What is always coming but never arrives?"

"Tomorrow." she answered quickly and easily.

"Good job! Now you say one." he said excitedly. He hadn't gotten to do this in awhile, and he had honestly missed doing it.

Jinx thought for a moment before finally giving him one. "You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat?"

Wally was dead silent as he thought about it. It didn't take as long as it had with others she had told the riddle to, though. "Corn on the cob?"

Jinx nodded, "Correct. Your turn again."

"Okay, what can you catch but not throw?" he asked with a grin on his face. Jinx didn't even have to look to know that he was.

"A cold."

"Yep! Should I give you a harder one next time?"

"_Please_." she said dryly. "...What flies without wings?"

"Heh, easy. Time."

"Correct, now give me a harder one."

"Fine, here's one Robin told me: You can see it, but you can't touch it. It may disappear, but has never really left you. It grows throughout the day. What is it?"

Jinx smiled as this one actually required a bit of thought at first. But in the end she found the answer was simple. "Your shadow."

"Very good! Your turn."

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?" she asked with a smirk.

Kid Flash was clueless for a good solid minute as his mind raced for the answer. Then it hit him. "Wow, pretty dark there, Jinxy." he said before answering, "It's a coffin."

"Yep," she said and let out a soft yawn, "Okay, next."

"What has one horn and gives milk?" he asked confidently as he crossed his arms.

Jinx raised her eyebrows. "What kind of a riddle is that?"

"One with an answer believe it or not." he replied, grinning. He was really hoping he had stumped her this time, since he _really_ wanted that date with her, but she figured it out after about two minutes of quiet. And no, Kid Flash had not stayed silent that long. He began to whistle after one minute.

"...Oh wow. Is it a milk truck?" she asked, hoping she hadn't lost yet.

Kid Flash laughed, "Yep! That's right! You're really good at this."

"Thanks, you are too. Anyway, this next one I have is much longer than the others..." she trailed off, wondering if she should pick a shorter one. But she knew all of the shorter ones she had were easy.

"I'm fine with that. Go on and tell it!" he replied, eagerly awaiting the riddle.

"Okay. One morning a man was leaving on a business trip and finds he left some paperwork at his office. He runs into his office to get it and the night watchman there stops him and says, "Sir, don't get on the plane. I had a dream last night that the plane would crash and everyone would die!" The man takes his word and cancels his trip."

"Yikes, that's some crazy stuff right there." Kid Flash comments before she continues.

"Mhm, anyways, the man's dream happened. The next morning the man gives the watchman a one thousand dollar reward for saving his life... and then fires him. Why did he fire him?" she said, smirking at him as she finished.

This time he was really puzzled. "Wait, he _fired_ the guy that saved his life?"

"That's how the riddle goes. The answer is funny, I promise." she replied, feeling rather confident about this one.

"Hmm..." Kid Flash thought, and thought some more, but he wasn't getting any good answer. Not a funny one anyway. He thought he would have it by one minute, due to his powers affecting how fast he thinks as well, but it was well over a minute by the time he figured it out.

"Oh!" he gasped excitedly after being silent for a record time of three minutes. Jinx bit her lip as she waited for him to answer. _'Did he really figure it out?'_ she wondered nervously.

"It's because he was sleeping on the job!" he finally answered, then smirked at the pinkette as he continued, "Did I get it right?"

Jinx sighed angrily and turned her attention back to the screens. "Yes, you did." she replied and grumpily added, "I really thought you wouldn't figure that one out! No one else ever did..."

Kid Flash laughed, "Well it was funny anyway! I didn't think you'd actually tell a_ funny_ riddle!"

"I can be funny when I want to be." she said while crossing her arms, getting back into the habit of not looking at him.

"Okay, here's _my_ long riddle." he said and waited until Jinx looked over at him again. To his surprise she actually did, and as expected she gave him an impatient look.

"A man is sitting in a pub feeling rather poor. He sees the man next to him is rich so he says to the rich man, "I have an amazing talent: I know almost every song that has ever existed." Kid Flash began, confidence beaming out of every word he spoke. He knew she would never figure _this_ one out.

"_Every_ song? That's not possible!" Jinx interrupted, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Our powers are not "possible" in most people's eyes, but we have them anyway. Besides, it's just a story. Any more questions?" he asked, pleased that he had her attention.

Jinx shook her head, and so he went on. "The rich man laughed at him, but the poor man continued. He said, "I am willing to bet you all the money you have in your wallet that I can sing a genuine song with a lady's name of your choice in it." The rich man laughed again but said, "Okay, how about my daughter's name, Joanna Armstrong-Miller?" In the end the rich man goes home poor, and the poor man goes home rich. What song did he sing?" he asks, smirking slyly at Jinx. She looked completely clueless.

"Wha..." she gaped, unable to accept that the poor man actually did sing a song with that name in it.

"Okay, that is seriously impossible, Wally!" she said angrily after thinking about it for five straight minutes.

"It _is_ possible. The answer is funny, I promise." he replied and winked at her.

Jinx remained silent for another minute before he spoke again. "Do you give up? Are you stumped?" he asked, hoping and praying that this was it.

Jinx sighed, and could hardly believe what she was about to say. "Alright, alright... I give up." she admitted, and then added like she was going insane, "Just tell me the darn answer already!"

Wally grinned, and rolled his chair a few feet back in case she decided he should be hexed for doing this to her. Then he finally said the answer.

"He sang the happy birthday song."

* * *

**Hey! I finally got another one up! XD Sorry for the wait, and thank you for your patience! :)**

**This one I came up with recently and thought it would be funny. No, I didn't come up with the riddles myself. I found them online. My riddles would've sucked! XD**

**This chapter was just meant to humor you, but hopefully the next will turn out to be a little more romantic. ;) I hope you enjoyed it, reader!**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


	8. Truth and Trust

**Chapter 8:**

_**Truth and Trust**_

* * *

It was a dark, and cloudy day. One that held a strong promise of rain.

There was just something about this day that made her loath everything in her sight except food, her pictures of unicorns, and a certain teenage boy that she would never admit made her day better every time he came to talk to her.

True, she always greeted the day with a frown and a grumble, but today was special. In the bad way, of course.

It was February 13th.

Jinx let out a slight gasp as she felt something hit her nose. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. And it was wet. _'Great...'_ she thought sarcastically with a sigh, _'Rain.'_

The pinkette had decided to take a walk on this day for no important reason. She wanted to get some air as usual, but she also wanted to find something to distract her. Robin had told her earlier that morning that Kid Flash was going to be gone for the better part of the day, and so she was left to think of something else to distract her from the fact of what this day meant to her.

She had already thought about the basic things to do. Such as: read a book(didn't last long since she only had depressing books), watch TV(being the day before Valentine's day didn't make it very bearable), and take a nap. The last one worked, but then she got the urge to go outside and draw something.

So now here she was. Walking aimlessly around Jump City on a Wednesday afternoon, with nothing particularly interesting in sight. Or rather, in her case, nothing interesting enough to draw.

Jinx was about to give up her search, but then something caught her eye. It wasn't something to draw, but it wasn't something she could take her eyes off now that they were on it. It was her old school.

No, not the H.I.V.E. Academy. The old school she went to recently with Wally to watch fireworks. It held both good and bad memories for her, but at the moment she could only remember the bad ones. Because to her utter shock and horror she saw the trio of girls she had left behind years ago.

They were the three girls that had tricked her. The girls that she used to call her _friends._

Jinx could never forget the looks on their faces when they first saw her with grey skin, and matching pink hair and eyes. They first were shocked, understandably, but then their faces twisted into a look of cruel amusement. She cringed as she thought about how, as a villain, she probably gave her enemies that same look when she tortured them with her cursed powers.

Jinx unconsciously pulled up the hood on her jacket over her head, and was about to head back home, but out of the blue her communicator rang and she stopped immediately.

She wasn't even surprised when she opened it up, but she was surprised how much better she felt after just seeing him.

"Ni hao!" Kid Flash greeted cheerfully in a foreign language, but terrible accent.

"What?" she mumbled before glancing at the old looking scenery behind him. She quickly recognized it as the Great Wall of China and asked, "Why the heck are you in China?"

"Wow, you figured that out fast." he commented before answering her question, "And I'm here because Robin sent me on a wild criminal chase." Then he mumbled something about Robin getting revenge on him.

"Robin's revenge, huh? What did you do this time?" Jinx asked with a mildly amused smirk.

"Nothing _really_ bad..."

"That says a lot about what you did."

"...I just kind of did a little pink paint job on his motorbike." he finally admitted with a sheepish grin before quickly adding, "Starfire helped too since she liked the idea so I'm not the only one he has to get revenge on."

Jinxed let out a laugh before replying, "Yeah, but Robin would obviously have better plans on how to take revenge on his girlfriend... Hold on, how did you get _Starfire _to help you pull a prank on him?"

"Well- you didn't hear this from me, but I heard that Robin's been really caught up in catching Slade lately, and Star has been pretty bored so..." he explained simply.

"I didn't think heroes liked the sweet taste of revenge." she said, smirking yet again. It quickly turned into a frown, however, when it began to rain on her. She quickly ran for shelter in front of the school she had noticed before.

"Well if it's just all for fun it doesn't really count, now does it?"

She shrugged, "Revenge is all fun and games until someone gets hurt, Wally."

"Or sent to China." he chimed in, smiling despite his punishment.

"Exactly. So how close are you to being done with chasing bad guys?" she asked, sounding bored. Because in all truth she was.

"Actually I finished before calling you. I was wondering if you had some time on your hands?"

"Plenty." she said dryly, feeling inwardly excited since what came after that was always him asking if he could hang out with her.

"Great! So would you mind if I came by and hung out with you?"

"Sure, but I'm not home right now."

"Yeah, I noticed. Don't worry, though, I know where you are!"

"... You do?" she asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Yes, the doors behind you have the school name on them." he pointed out before adding matter-of-factly, "And I have something I need to do there anyway so it works out perfectly that you're there!

"And what would _that_ be exactly?"

"Uhh... Just something." he answered vaguely before continuing, "I'll explain when I get there, okay? So will you wait for me?"

Jinx frowned. "It's raining and freezing out here. How long will it take you?" she asked impatiently.

"Maybe five minutes? I gotta stop by two places before I get there. If it's so bad outside you could just go inside, right?"

Jinx grimaced as she glanced at the glass doors. Going in there on this day was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew she couldn't always avoid it.

"Fine. Just make it quick because there are people in there."

"What's so bad about that?" he asked curiously.

"I look terrible. That's why." she answered, not saying why she _really_ didn't want to go into the school. She was giving the doors a harsh glare now.

"No you don't." he said firmly, and continued before she could say anything about it, "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. See you soon, beautiful!"

Then he hung up. Jinx glared at where his face had been only a second ago. She wondered how he could even call her something such as "beautiful" while seeing what a mess she looked like. Maybe boys just didn't care as much, but she decided not to dwell on that for the moment. It was cold outside and she didn't want to be out there a minute longer. So inside she went.

Being there during the day reminded her a lot more of her past than it had when she came at night over a month ago. It also felt a lot more like the past because this time she came in alone. The way she normally would have back then.

There were a few people in the hall, probably teachers, that were chatting. They didn't notice her despite the squeaking noise her shoes made as she tried to tip-toe past them. Two of them had been her teachers, and even though she doubted they would recognize her what with the way she looked now she still wanted to be cautious.

Jinx felt the memories flood in as she walked up the stairs and eventually came to the second floor. She could barely picture other people walking by her. Talking, laughing, and just having a good time together. Meanwhile she would remain silent for pretty much the whole day. When she thought about it the only times she really spoke were when a teacher told her to read something out loud.

She walked by five empty classrooms before coming to her own. It looked roughly the same as the last time she saw it, but it was much more empty. It was darker too, of course, due to the cloudy(and now rainy) day. Her eyes glanced around the room until they finally found where she used to sit.

To her surprise there were several bouquets of daisies on her desk.

Curiosity took over and Jinx slowly approached the desk. The daisies were all white, and looked like they were bought and put there recently. She noticed one of them had a little card attached, but all it said was: "We hope you are alright wherever you are. We miss you."

After biting back any emotion that was about to spill out, she quickly checked if any other flowers had something attached, but none did. She glanced out the window to see if she could spot Kid Flash running into the building, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Next she pulled out her communicator to see what time it was.

_'It's already been more than five minutes...'_ she thought, trying not to worry about him. It wasn't hard to ignore her worry, though, since all she had to do was simply assume he had stopped to sign autographs on the way back.

Jinx sighed and sat down in the seat across from her old window seat. The scene in front of her, she noticed, looked very picturesque. An empty seat, with a desk covered in pure white daisies and the gloomy rain background The more she thought about it the more she wanted to draw it, so draw it she would.

She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her sketchpad and pencils. After starring at the scene for a minute, she decided to start with the desk itself. Then the seat, and after that the flowers. By the time she finished all of that it had been ten minutes, the rain had died down a bit, and she was now working on the window.

By the time she had begun the background itself she had completely lost herself in her drawing that she didn't notice that someone had walked into the room. And was currently peering over her shoulder to see what she was drawing.

"Wow! That looks awesome!" the person exclaimed. Jinx almost turned around and hexed him for startling her, but when she had gotten past the turning around part she was frozen stiff.

She had honestly thought it was Kid Flash. He sounded like him anyway, and also looked like him. His hair was red but combed down, he had blues eyes, and he was wearing a red hoodie that had a yellow lightning bolt on the front.

All she could think about now was how much he looked like her past crush, Wally West.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, confused by the look Jinx was giving him. She gave no answer.

"Oh, are you mad at me for taking so long?" he asked before adding, "Sorry about that, Jinxy."

Jinx could finally breath normally again._ 'I never thought I would ever feel so much better after hearing that nickname of all things.'_ she thought with a sigh.

"I found something to do while I waited so it's fine." she finally said to him, then turned back to the focus of her picture so that she could finish.

"I can see that. It looks really good!" he complimented with a bright smile.

"Thanks, but I gotta ask... why are there daisies all over this desk?" she asked, and when he didn't reply right away she curiously looked over at him once again.

His face showed that he obviously wasn't happy with the answer.

"Well..." he began, and walked toward the seat and put his own bouquet of daisies there. Jinx waited for him to continue, getting more and more curious as the seconds went by.

"Do you remember that poster about a missing girl we saw on New Year's Eve?" he asked, still facing away from her.

"Yeah... Lucy Diaz was her name, right?" she answered, trying not to stutter as she said her own real name... and for other reasons. One of those reasons being that her mind was partly elsewhere trying to stop thinking about how much he looked like the other Wally she used to care so much about.

Meanwhile, he nodded and continued. "February 13th was the last day that anyone who knew her saw her... No one has been able to find her." he explained, and then whispered so softly that Jinx could barely hear him, "Not even me..."

Jinx couldn't help but notice how he said that last part. "Why do you sound like it's your fault?" she asked, hoping not to worsen the mood he was probably trying to get out of. He was normally so happy and cheerful, so seeing him upset was strange and just upsetting.

"I've searched _everywhere_, Jinx. For so long I've looked and I just can't find her." he replied, and clenched his fists before continuing, "When I first got my powers I knew that I wanted to help everyone I could with them... So not being able to find one missing girl makes me feel pretty useless... I guess I just feel like I've let them all down. Her parents, friends, and her..."

Jinx swallowed the lump in her throat and asked without thinking, "Who exactly are you looking for?"

Wally's head lifted up from staring at the ground and turned over, and looked at her in confusion. "Huh?" he asked, wondering if he had heard her wrong.

"Who are you looking for?" she repeated clearly.

"...The girl on the poster, remember? That's who I've been talking about." he finally answered and now looked more confused than before.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't look like she does in the poster anymore?"

Wally was absolutely silent, and Jinx was as well. She might as well have told him that she was who he had been looking for, but she still wasn't ready to tell anyone. _'He wouldn't believe me anyway...'_

"That's possible, I guess..." he finally said after giving it some thought, "But what would she look like now if not what she looked like back then? I mean, I'm pretty sure I would be able to recognize a face as cute as hers immediately. No matter how much she's changed."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you'd think so..." she said dryly, then turned her attention back down to her picture. She drew a few more daisies before glancing back up at Wally. Who was silent yet again.

"You don't think I would recognize someone after a few years?" he asked once her focus was back on him.

"I'm just saying that people change over time. Every day we change a little in every aspect."

Wally nodded in agreement, then smirked as he said, "True, you seem to be getting prettier by the second."

Jinx shot him a quick glare before resuming focus on her almost finished art piece. Wally continued, though.

"So what do you think she looks like now? Just give me some ideas of what to look for."

"I don't know," she replied with an added shrug, "Maybe her hair color is different? Maybe she's taller? Just whatever change that would keep you from finding her is probably what she's got."

"Hmm... True. But the only way I wouldn't recognize her is if her hair, eye, and skin colors changed. Not to mention if she was heavier or skinnier than when I last saw her."

Jinx paused what she was doing after hearing him pretty much describe what had happened to her. (Yes, she got skinnier after not being able to stomach most of the food served at the H.I.V.E. Academy.)

She turned her focus back to him once more. He was starring at her as if he was trying to figure something out. Like there was a puzzle on her face that he had to solve. And, in a way, there was.

Just when he looked like he was getting some crazy but possible idea in his head the pair of superheroes heard some girls whispering outside of the door.

"Do you think that's him?" one of them asked her two other friends quietly.

"Who? Wally West?" one of the other two replied.

"I think it is... Oh my gosh he's looking at us." said the third girl, who squealed lightly when she finished.

Wally was smiling kindly at the three fangirls peaking in, but Jinx froze immediately after hearing that name. Not to mention the voices of the girls that were talking. She hadn't looked at them yet, but their voices were a clear giveaway to who they were.

It was _them_.

Luckily for her she still had her hood up over her head, so they wouldn't be able to tell it was her unless she pulled it off or she turned and looked at them. She was going to get up and hex them into the wall behind them, but another surprising thing happened that made her go numb.

"Yep, it's me!" Wally answered and went over to the trio of giggling girls. Jinx watched him walk over to them as she was trying to wrap what just happened around her mind. He had just confirmed in front of her what his full name was, but also confirmed that he had the same name(as well as looks) as her past crush. Which obviously only meant one thing: They were one and the same.

Everything made sense to her now, of course, and she hated to admit that it had been obvious. It might as well have slapped her in the face because it was as clear as day, right in front of her for so long, and she hadn't figured it out. Although, as she mentally hit herself over and over again, she realized that she had sort of known for awhile now. But she hadn't wanted to accept it.

Even now she didn't really want to, but now it looked like there would be no more avoiding it.

Meanwhile, the girls were still talking with Wally. Their conversation had taken no pause until the gears in Jinx's mind had stopped whirling and when it was finally silent for only the slightest moment... That's when they saw her. She knew because she finally looked at them.

For the first time in years she was looking them straight in the eyes. Her eyes were probably filled with wrath as she looked at them because in their eyes she saw shock and, most of all, horror.

No one said a word, and the only movement made was by Wally(who never stood still for very long anyway). He looked back and forth between the two sides, and wasn't exactly sure why everything was so quiet now.

"Oh, Jinx, these are the girls that last saw Lucy." he explained, giving an introduction that was his way of asking her if she wanted him to tell her their names.

"Really?" Jinx asked, faking only the slightest interest, "So what happened to her?"

The girls swallowed nervously, but none replied.

"Well, from what I remember of the story, Lucy went to see a witch, and these tree girls followed her because they were worried about what might happen to her. Minutes after going in she ran out of the building after an explosion was heard by them. After that she ran away and they never saw her again." he told her before turning back to the girls next to him, "Did I get it all?"

The girls smiled nervously and nodded in reply to him. Meanwhile, Jinx glared angrily at them. She was thankful that they hadn't spilled the part about her changed appearance, but it was still a lie that didn't put any blame on them at all. It made her sound more stupid than she had been.

"W-well uh... We should be going now. Bye!" one girl said and bolted away. She was soon followed by the two other girls.

"Huh... I wonder what got into them?" Wally wondered before glancing over at Jinx.

"Dunno..." she replied with a shrug before adding gloomily, "Must be the way I look."

Wally frowned and walked back over to her. "Well, if that's true, don't let it get to you. People just need to learn to look past looks and see the inside. Besides, I think you're very pretty." he said, now smiling a little.

As much as Jinx was glad that someone thought she was pretty, she still hated being labeled with that word. Or any word that meant some form of beauty. She always had, and she figured she always would.

So instead of arguing or thanking him she handed him the picture she had finally finished.

"What do you think? Too depressing?" she asked, while putting her pencil back inside the bag of art equipment she always carried around.

"No, it's beautiful!" he replied, "Of course it's sad when you know the story behind the scene, but you really captured the beauty of it."

"Thanks..." she said with slight shyness as she took back the picture and put it away in her bag as well. But then a question popped into her mind.

"Hey, do you know why everyone brings daisies?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he replied with a thoughtful smile, "It was her favorite flower."

"Really?" she said, rather surprised by the answer. And now that she thought about it she remembered that it had been her favorite flower. After she got her powers she hadn't liked them much anymore because they reminded her of all the happiness she lost.

And now she had a different favorite.

"Well that's thoughtful and all, but I think roses would look nicer." she said casually after standing up, and swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Roses, huh? Are those _your_ favorite?" he asked, but his smile told her that he already had a feeling it was.

"I actually didn't like any kind of flowers for a long time, but some annoying boy got me liking them." she replied, glancing at him when she indirectly mentioned him.

"Hey, you and I both know I'm not annoying. I'm just lots of fun!" he protested with a playful grin.

"You're annoying to villains, at least." she pointed out, rolling her eyes as she turned to head for the door.

"I'd like to think I'm making their job a little less boring." he said after letting out a hearty laugh. He followed her out of the room and down the hall quietly, but before they could get to the stairs he spoke again. This time sounding more serious, and slightly nervous.

"Um... Jinx?"

"What?" she replied, looking back at him and giving her full attention.

"You heard those girls say my name earlier, right?" he asked, looking like was hoping she hadn't.

"Yeah, I did." she answered, not bothering to lie about it. Jinx was quite proud of herself for not doing so too. She knew he didn't want her knowing his real name almost as much(if not more than he really showed) as she didn't want him knowing hers, but she also knew it wouldn't do them any good if she lied about this.

"Yeah, I thought so..." he said, looking slightly more relieved now. "Could you maybe not mention it to anyone? I've only ever told Robin my full name so..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." she assured him and smiled, "You can trust me."

"Thanks, I know I can." he said with his usual confident smile, feeling much better now after she said those wonderful four words.

_You can trust me._

* * *

**Hello, reader! Sorry I didn't put this up on February 13th(like I had originally planned to) but stuff came up and so I didn't. :( I also hope to get the (very late)Valentine's Day chapter up! I don't know how I'm going to end it yet, but hopefully I'll think of something soon. XD**

**I'll get that chapter up HOPEFULLY on the 27th(whoops it's 1 AM... so later today I guess) or the 28th(tomorrow in my time zone). My goal is to get it up before March begins!**

**So anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I put lots of work and thinking into this one... Maybe more than I have with any other chapter so far. It certainly seems like the longest one so far! I made lots of changes before I was finally satisfied with my work so that's another reason why it took so long. DX**

**We're getting closer to the end of this story (if all goes according to my shifty plan)... Which is both exciting and sad for me because I'd love to finish this, but I also wanna keep writing about these two. :( Maybe I'll just post separate one-shots when I think of them after I finish this up.**

**I hope you guys will look forward to the upcoming chapters! They will hopefully be as good as I have imagined them to be!**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


	9. From Pale to Red

**Chapter 9:**

_**From Pale to Red**_

* * *

Jinx had honestly been proud of how calmly she handled her little... situation.

But what she hadn't expected was the quick nightmare she'd had, and the lack of sleep that followed.

She was used to pulling all nighters(no thanks to her old partners), but what made it absolutely unbearable was that as soon as she had woken up at around two she found that there was something in her throat that wouldn't budge. Not to mention her nose was rather stuffed.

_'Probably because I got wet from the rain yesterday...'_ she thought, and groaned as she tried to shift around.

It was then that she learned that her body hurt when she would move around, and she was beginning to wonder why in the world it hurt so much more than when she'd been sick in the past. She couldn't think of any back breaking work she had done recently so the question was left a mystery.

She quickly stopped pondering it, though, because thinking about it gave her a headache. Not to mention her mind was kind of fuzzy at the moment anyway. But not remembering much at the moment was rather relaxing to her.

So there she lay, around seven in the morning, still wide awake and with a cold. And after feeling a mixture of hot and cold switching back and forth over the past few minutes she had determined that she was getting a fever.

_'Could this day get any worse?'_ she wondered, anger fueling her clenched fists to claw into her blanket and mattress.

It wasn't long after that thought crossed her mind that she remembered the Teen Titans were having a party at their tower, and Kid Flash hadn't stopped talking about it for two weeks straight. It was to be a Valentine's Day party, and everyone was getting themselves a date to bring. Jinx didn't doubt that Kitten might try to show up and snatch her special someone away, and she voiced her thoughts to Kid Flash. The idea only made him more enthusiastic.

She frowned deeply, knowing she was too sick to go with him and see why it was such a big deal to him. He'd talked about the things he liked about it, but he didn't mention anything that wasn't at your basic party. And yet he sounded like he liked it more than his own birthday... which was saying something.

After glancing at what time it was she weakly reached for her communicator, and sent him a message that said the following:

_"Sorry, can't go to party. Hope you have fun."_

And so, with that out of the way, she rolled over and tried to get some sleep. Although it was pointless since she couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare.

It was about Wally, of course, but it also included her telling him who she really was... And he wasn't exactly happy. At first he thought she was joking and didn't believe her, but after some convincing he did. Unfortunately he was very angry with her afterwards because she hadn't told him sooner.

At first she kept telling herself that he would never get so angry like he had in her nightmare, but the more she thought about it the more possible it seemed. As she continued to lay there she began to feel relieved that she wasn't going to that party after all. Since all she would be thinking about was that nightmare.

Just when she was feeling that maybe today wasn't so bad after all (in a way, of course. She hated being sick like she was) she heard a low humming sound coming from her living room. It was the sound of vibrations, but not just any vibrations. Kid Flash's vibrations.

_'That idiot... Always vibrating through my door uninvited.'_ she thought grumpily and rolled out of bed, landing with a harsh _thump_.

"Ow..." Jinx hissed under her breath as she scrambled up and closed her door. After locking it she looked around trying to find what would keep him from vibrating through.

"Jinx?" he called worriedly. She could hear him zooming around her apartment looking for her. Her bedroom was in the back so he always checked that room last.

Jinx groaned and finally spoke for the first time that day, "Go away..." she said hoarsely and she found that speaking was a terrible idea because her voice was very crackly. It sounded worse than she thought it would, and that only added to her bad mood. _'Great, now I sound like a sick old witch.' _she thought dryly in irritation.

"Jinx? Are you okay?" he asked from outside her closed bedroom door. As quickly as she could she pulled out some bigger pillows from her closet, then threw them at the door to keep it closed.

"You are _not_ getting in this time." she said as angrily as she could, still trying to cope with this new crackly voice. She continued to pile up pillows by the door as Wally kept asking what she was doing and what was wrong.

One might think she was crazy for keeping out someone that wanted to help her, but that was not really the case. For one thing she didn't want him catching her cold, and her other reason for doing this was because she _really_ didn't want to see him right now. She just woke up and looked like a pretty little mess(as usual), but now her face was twisted into what looked like the face of someone about to sneeze.

Besides, she knew all kinds of hell would come her way if he found out she was sick.

"Jinx, what in the world is going on?" Wally asked, his concern growing by the second. She sounded terrible, and he noted that she never went this far to keep him away.

"I'm tryin' to sleep so you should just leave me... be..."

"But I just,"

"Ah..."

"Want to,"

"Ah..."

"Help you!"

"AH-CHOO!"

"...Bless you" he said, and then there was silence.

"Ugh..." she mumbled, sniffling as she looked for more pillows.

"Jinx, can you _please_ just tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded.

"Nothing is wrong!" she replied, lying through her teeth, "Why would you think something was-"

"Because you sent me a message saying you couldn't come to the party today! I thought you wanted to go..."

"I _do_, but I just can't."

"Well why not? See, that's what I mean! You wouldn't come if something was wrong."

Ignoring him now, she continued searching her closet for pillows. Meanwhile she began rambling to keep him at bay.

"Let me make this clear: I'm _fine_. I'm not going because of personal reasons and I suggest you stop worrying that something is wrong because _nothing_ is wrong, and even if something _was_ I wouldn't tell you because it's none of your business. Robin is right about you being like a stalker because the smallest things I do that I don't tell you about in detail worry you and it's ridiculous and childish and- AH!"

Her scream at the end was followed by the launch of a pillow from her hand to his face. He had gotten past her wall(which he inwardly admitted made a pretty good wall for being made in a rush) somehow and was leaning against the wall by the door when she had turned around and scared her half to death. He didn't look too pleased with her little speech either, and the pillow to the face probably didn't help at all.

"Wha... when... you..." Jinx said hoarsely as she looked down at her fallen wall, then the door, and finally back to Wally.

"Something is clearly wrong with you if you thought that pillow wall of yours was going to keep me out." he commented, a smile sneaking it's way onto his face. Jinx was speechless as he walked over to her and stopped about three feet away from her.

"So I'm guessing those "personal reasons" of yours have something to do with the cold you have?" he said and put his hand over her forehead to check for a fever, and sure enough she had one. A really bad one. She looked rather dazed now, and that only made him worry more.

He quickly pulled out his communicator and called the first person that came to mind besides Jinx... and that was Robin.

"Robin! ...Hey, pick up! This is important!"

After some grumbling sounds from his best friend the communicator was finally picked up, and put in front of a very sleepy Robin's face. His long black hair did a perfectly messy job of covering the left side of his face while he sleepily rubbed the right side.

"Dude, wake up! I need your help!" Wally said loudly into the mic.

"This can't wait another two hours?" Robin asked groggily.

"No, it can't."

"Okay, what's wrong? ...If this has something to do with you breaking something I'm gonna-"

"Jinx has a fever, and I don't know what to do. How do you take care of a fever?"

Jinx was still rather dazed, but not dazed enough not to ask, "Good grief, Wally, you don't know how to take care of a fever?"

Before he could respond (likely with an excuse about his mother never teaching him that stuff) Robin responded to him.

"I think you mean "how to help without getting hexed into oblivion," right?"

"No, I know what I said and that's what I meant."

"Fine, don't mind me and my sensible thinking."

"Just tell me what to do already!"

"Uhh... I think you get a cloth and rinse it in cold water, then put it on her head..." he explained sleepily. Robin was clearly not a morning person. _'That's gotta be a certain brooding bat's fault.'_ Wally thought, smiling inwardly at the memory of when they got along in the past.

Meanwhile Jinx mumbled something about having a cloth or two in her kitchen, and was about to go get them before Wally stopped her and led her back to her bed. He mouthed _"rest"_ and then turned back to his communicator.

"Okay, anything else I need to get?" he asked, now walking to the kitchen.

"Well, if it's Jinx we're talking about, I'd say you need to build yourself a pillow fort or make a run for it. A sick Jinx sounds terrifying."

"Very funny. Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome. Now never call me this early again unless it has something to do with Starfire, Slade, or the city burning down."

"What about the world ending?" Wally asked with a cocky smirk.

"That too." Robin replied, looking both dead serious and irritated before saying, "Bye."

"Sweet dreams, Roby-poo."

_Click._

* * *

"I daily remind myself of what bad luck I have, but I never thought it would get _this_ bad." Jinx said, now laying down on her living room couch while Wally sat in the nearby armchair waiting to tend to any needs she might have. And yes, he repeated _"any"_ quite clearly to her. That only earned him an eye roll from her, though.

"Spending the day with me is that bad, huh?" Wally replied, glancing from her to the TV that was currently showing a new episode of his favorite TV show. He had been a gentlemen and asked what she would like to see, but her answer was that nothing on TV was worth watching if it was Valentine's Day.

Jinx added that she would rather talk about her life than watch anything, and so he bargained with her and said that if she let him watch a TV show he would sit and listen to whatever she had to say.

It was late afternoon now, and she was currently randomly listing all kinds of different things that happened in her life that she wished she could go back and either fix or not let happen at all. She at one point commented that talking about this stuff kept her awake and focused for some odd reason, but Wally knew that she was never this open unless she was sick and dazed. _Very_ dazed.

"Nah, spending the day with you is actually better than a lot of other things I haven't mentioned yet." she admitted, and was glad to see him smile at that. "But being sick on a day that's all about chocolate sucks."

"I thought Valentine's Day was all about showing others you love them?" he asked, quite confused by his still slightly out-of-it crush.

"That's what they want you to think." she said in a whisper (the kind of whisper you would use when telling your minion of an evil plot idea you came up with) while grinning at him.

"Ohh, well forgive me for being miss informed." he said, playing along with her silly behavior now. Then an idea came to his devious little mind and he decided to try it out (all the while hoping he would not be hexed for this).

"But if that's the case then I can't give you the present I got for you..." he said, pretending like he was thinking about the non-existent problem.

"Present?" Jinx echoed, immediately sitting up and turning to him.

"Yeah, and since you are very ill right now I can't get you chocolate... So I guess no present." he said with a shrug, hoping the smirk he was wearing on the inside wasn't showing.

"What is it?"

"Do you want it?"

"If it's not junk or chocolate I want it."

"You may or may not want it, though..."

"Well which is it?!" she demanded, looking irritated. While glaring at him Jinx's nose most unfortunately began to run so she took a tissue from the tissue box he was holding, and turned away so as to not look completely disgusting. Wally kept reminding her that he didn't mind or think she was disgusting so she didn't have to go through the trouble of turning away and everything, but she did so anyway.

"Okay, I know you'll like it, but I don't think you'll accept it." he replied vaguely again.

"Why not? Who turns down gifts?" she asked after tossing the tissue and turning her attention back to him.

"Because it's a Valentine's Day gift. You're not exactly big on the whole love thing, and my gift is kind of... Well, sorta romantic." he explained with a sheepish smile.

Jinx frowned and mumbled, "I don't mind that much..." and after some silence and starring she spoke up and added, "_Please_, just go get it? I'm dying to know what it is!"

Wally smiled and stood up, then said what she knew as his catchphrase, "Be back in a flash!"

To her surprise it took him about a full minute, but he did return, and when he did her jaw dropped when she saw the gift.

It was a bouquet of roses, and a rather big one at that. Wally walked over to her with a big smile on his face, and he sat down next to her on the couch after handing her the gift. She could immediately smell their lovely scent, and the beautiful red color of them all left her speechless.

"Now before you say it's just a bunch of roses," he began, getting an eye roll from Jinx when he said that. They were way to nice smelling to receive a comment like that from her. "I want to ask you: Do you notice anything about the way they smell?"

She blinked at him, obviously confused by the random question, and then took another small sniffle before asking in a rather suspicious tone, "What did you do to make them smell like this?"

Wally let out a laugh before responding. "Nothing! I just bought each one fresh from a different country." he explained with a delightful grin still on his face.

Her eyes widened as she took in his words. Then she looked back at the roses while thinking in awe. _'He went all around the world to get these for me?'_

"So? Do you like them?" he asked after she still hadn't said whether she liked them or not.

"Oh! Yeah, I love them!" she finally said, smiling happily at him.

"Really?" he said, only half surprised. He knew she loved roses, but didn't think she would like any kind of romantic gift from himself.

"Yep!" she replied, "Thank you, Wally. These make me feel a lot better."

"Awesome! I was hoping they'd have that effect." he said, and Jinx noticed that his eyes seemed to light up with excitement just like how she remembered they did in the past. When she thought about it, though, it was pretty ironic that her old crush(and now still current) had given her such a nice gift for Valentine's Day.

Then he caught her by surprise with what he said next. "I actually got them all from a different country not only because it would be super cool, but I wanted it to symbolize that no matter where in the world I am I'll be thinking of you."

Jinx smiled, and felt her face heating up again for the first time in hours.

"Aww... That was very cheesy," she said bluntly, which earned her a priceless look from Wally, and then she added, "But also very sweet. Thanks."

He let out another laugh, and this time Jinx joined him. Her laugh didn't pleasantly ring in the air like his did, but he didn't seem to ever mind her cackling laugh. In fact, it sounded more like a fat old pig than a teenage girl laughing.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything... Since you can travel the world any time you want I figured you already had everything you'd like." she explained. She could've gotten him chocolate, but she figured that was more of a lovers thing.

"That's alright. You not hexing me the whole time I've been here counts as a gift to me." he replied as he watched Jinx rummage around for something to put all of the flowers in.

"Well I still feel like I should've given you something nice. Especially after you've given me this." she said and gently began to put them in a vase. After that was done she put them down on her table, and walked back to the living room.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can give you in return?" she asked and sat back on the couch with him. His face told her that he had thought of something, but had immediately thought of it as impossible.

"Well... um..." he began nervously, and cleared his throat before continuing just as awkwardly, "All I'd really like from you is... uh..."

Jinx stared at him curiously before asking rather bluntly, "Are you asking for a kiss or something?"

Wally nearly fell out of his seat after hearing that. "What?! No, no, no!" he replied, and looked rather embarrassed as he added quietly, "That would be nice too, though..."

"Well sorry, I'm sick. And the last thing I want to do is give this awful cold to you." she said, giving him an apologetic look.

"So... _Would_ you? I mean, if you weren't sick." he asked curiously.

Jinx nodded, "Yeah, if that's what you wanted."

"Seriously?" he said, looking dumb-founded.

"Mhm, but I'm sick so it's not happening."

"Couldn't you just give me one once you're well again?"

"It wouldn't be Valentine's Day by then."

"Okay uh... How about you give me one for my birthday instead?" he asked, being rather persistent.

"...You want me to kiss you so bad that you'd sacrifice your own birthday present for it?" she questioned, thinking he was out of his mind. Or joking.

"Well yeah..." he mumbled before clearing his throat and continuing, "I wouldn't call it a sacrifice. I think that would be the best gift you could give to me."

"You're weird." she stated, and Wally just nodded knowingly before she asked, "So is your birthday coming up or something?"

There was silence for about ten seconds before he replied. "Actually no... It's still a ways off." he answered, now frowning in disappointment.

"Oh..." she said and began to think, and much to her own surprise it didn't take her long to get an idea.

"Okay, here's the plan..." Jinx began and stood up, then went to the kitchen and got a clean cloth.

"Plan?" Wally echoed and stood up as well, then slowly made it way to the kitchen while she was pouring water on the cloth she was holding.

Once it was good and soaked she turned to him and asked quite seriously, "Are you _sure_ it's what you want?"

Wally nodded and smiled, "Yes, definitely."

"Positive?"

"Are you trying to get out of this?"

"No, I'm just making sure."

"Alright then. So what's the plan?"

"The plan is that I kiss you and then you clean off my germs with this." she explained and handed him the cloth.

"...You want me to wipe off something I've wanted for months as soon as I get it?" he asked, just to be sure he got it right.

"Well you make it sound a lot more harsh." she said after rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, but I'll pass on the cloth, Jinx." he said, taking it and putting it aside.

"Well how else," she began, but noticed he was getting closer as she went on, "are you supposed to avoid," even closer now, "getting sick?" she asked, but by the time she finished he'd stopped at barely two inches away from her.

"It's a risk I'll just have to take, I guess." he said softly in a whisper as he leaned closer once more.

And just like that her mighty bad luck powers kicked in.

"Kid Flash? You there?" said Robin's voice coming from his communicator.

Wally sighed in annoyance as he backed away and picked up his titan cell phone.

"Robin, I will kill you." he said with an irritated glare.

"Gee, sorry to rain on your parade." Robin replied, looking rather confused as he tried to think of what he might've done to cause his best friend to say something like that to him so seriously out of the blue. As curious as he was he figured he would just ask later.

"What do you want?"

"We need your help with something over here for the party. Mind lending a hand? ...Or, in your case, some super speed?"

"I'm kind of busy right-"

"Actually," Jinx interrupted for once, "I'm feeling much better now so you don't need to look after me anymore." she explained.

Wally frowned, and said sadly while glancing at Robin, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute..."

"Literally a minute or-" _Click._

Jinx frowned, "Hey, don't look so down. You're going to have fun at that party you've been talking about for like a month!"

"It's not going to be very fun without you, though..." he sighed before explaining in more detail, "What I was really looking forward to was taking you there and showing everyone how awesome you are."

She let out a small laugh before taking his hand and dragging him to the door. "I'm sure everyone can wait until the next party. I'm not going anywhere so there's no real hurry, right?" she said, turning to look at the disheartened speedster.

"Yeah, I guess..." he agreed, smiling a little himself now.

"Good. Now go and have fun." she said and opened the door, beginning to shiver as soon as the cold air hit her pale grey skin.

"Okay, see you lat- ah!" he said but was cut off by Jinx tugging him back towards her, and in the process he received a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget what you've gotten yourself into, alright?" his pinkette crush said with her usually pale cheeks bright red. After she released him from her grip he just stood there in awe. He was definitely surprised, and perhaps even in a daze himself now, but he very soon snapped out of it and grinned at her.

"Wouldn't dream of forgetting that! Thanks, Jinxy!" Wally said happily before speeding off to the Titan Tower.

* * *

**Wally will probably avoid getting anything on that cheek of his for awhile. XD lol**

**Happy last day of February to those who are still there, and happy first day of March to those that have made it so far! And a very happy (and late) Valentine's Day to you all! I just want to say that you all make my day when I read your reviews. I'm very glad to hear that you love the story so far! (I hope I won't screw up the ending when it comes...)**

**I've actually had this one planned for awhile now, but finally wrote it today. I'm really happy with how it turned out! :D I hope you, reader, are as well!**

**Oh, and about the whole kiss on the cheek and no lip-locking thing... I'm going to be saving that special lip-lock so that the ending is more special. :) Well, I hope it makes it more special anyway... XD**

**I hope you'll stick around to see the next chapter when I get around to writing it! :D Thanks for reading thus far!**

**Hugs and late Valentine's Day cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


End file.
